


El tiro por la culata

by Enide_Kant



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4870966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enide_Kant/pseuds/Enide_Kant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SS/HP. Las apariencias engañan y nunca sabes qué te encontrarás detrás de la máscara de un espía. Esto es algo que Harry aprenderá de la forma más inesperada: tramando una venganza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Maquinando

Título: EL TIRO POR LA CULATA.  
Autora: Enide-Kant  
Parejas: Severus/Harry  
Clasificación: M

Disclaimers: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling yo no gano nada con esto, sólo cojo prestados a los personajes por un rato, para divertirme.

Aviso: Esta historia contiene Spoilers de todos los libros (los 7 libros), también es Slash (amor hombre x hombre) adulto-menor, si no te gusta, no sigas leyendo, y si eres un@ snarry fan como yo, adelante! A disfrutarlo ;D

Cap 1: Maquinando

28 de Julio, Privet Drive.

Harry estaba podando algunas plantas del jardín por orden de su tía Petunia, era pleno verano y aunque en Inglaterra el calor no era tan sofocante, ese día si lo era, el termómetro que tenían sus tíos colgado a un lado de una de las ventanas, marcaba en esos momentos los 35º a la sombra.  
Harry llevaba una camiseta de tirantes un poco ancha y desgastada, estaba sudando como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía.  
Cuando su tía le ordenó podar las plantas y sacar la maleza del jardín, al principio le pareció una tortura, pero cuando empezó, se dio cuenta que al estar entretenido se olvidaba por horas de pensar en la muerte de Sirius, cada noche soñaba con el departamento de misterios y la sala de la muerte con el velo llamándolo a cada momento.

\- Maldito Snape, si me hubiese hecho entender que avisaría a la orden… Sirius seguiría vivo tal vez, o si me hubiese avisado que Voldemort me estaba intentando engañar mostrándome imágenes falsas… - pensaba una y otra vez.

Terminó de hacer su tarea bastante pasada la hora de comer, pero justo cuando se disponía a entrar en la casa, una lechuza, que reconoció como Errol, la de la familia Weasley, se paró sobre el buzón del correo con una carta atada a su pata. Harry se acercó, le acarició las plumas un poco y le desató la carta.

\- Gracias Errol, si quieres sube a mi habitación, esta la jaula de Hedwig, puedes descansar antes de volver a La Madriguera. – le dijo con una sonrisa.

La lechuza siguió su consejo, y Harry la siguió segundos después.

Entró en la casa y fue hacia la cocina, sus tíos ese día no estaban, se habían ido a pasar el día fuera a casa de unos clientes de su tío. Dudley había ido con ellos.  
En la cocina su tía le había dejado preparado un pote de comida enlatada, lista para calentar al microondas.  
Se sirvió la comida en un plato y la puso a calentar 5 minutos, que era lo que indicaba, mientras tanto se sentó en la mesa de la cocina para leer la carta, era de Ron.

Ey Harry!:

¿Qué tal estás compañero?, tengo muy buenas noticias, de aquí dos días, el domingo por la mañana a las 10h, vendremos a buscarte a casa de tus tíos. Irán mi padre, Remus, Tonks, Snape ( o mejor dicho el grasiento ) y yo.  
¡Pasarás el resto de las vacaciones en La Madriguera!  
¡Hermione se llevará una sorpresa!, llegará el mismo día que tú, y no sabe nada aún.

Bueno, ¡ves preparando el baúl eh! 

¡Nos vemos amigo!

Ron Weasley

Harry sonrió ante la noticia, de aquí dos días se iría de casa de sus tíos, mucho antes de lo que esperaba, de esa manera, podría celebrar su cumpleaños con los que consideraba más o menos su “familia adoptiva” y sus amigos.

El microondas sonó y fue a coger el plato para comer, después iría a empezar a prepararse el baúl.

Encendió el televisor y se puso a mirar una película de esas muggles que le gustaban, cuando de pronto una frase de la carta de Ron le vino a la cabeza…  
“Vendrá Snape” 

“¿Por qué tiene que venir él? ¡No quiero que venga, sólo verlo me dan ganas de romperle la cara… lo odio!” – pensó enfureciéndose. “Bueno, será sólo unos minutos, hasta que llegue a casa de Ron, una vez allí el grasiento se irá” – y se relajó de nuevo en el sofá.

Cuando ya era media tarde decidió que ya era hora de empezar a preparar sus cosas, si no quería que llegaran sus tíos y lo vieran tumbado en el sofá y le echaran el sermón o lo castigaran.

En la habitación, seguía Errol durmiendo al lado de Hedwig, acurrucados.

 

Los dos días pasaron volando y sin incidentes, y llegó la mañana del domingo, Harry estaba almorzando en la cocina cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó, de repente se acordó que había olvidado decirles a sus tíos que hoy se iría, se atragantó con el bacon y tuvo que beber un gran sorbo de zumo de naranja para que le bajase.  
Escuchó a su tío ir a abrir la puerta, lo quiso detener, pero aún le costaba respirar.  
Y ya era demasiado tarde…

\- Hola, buenos días señor Dursley, soy Remus Lupín, venimos a recoger a Harry, tal como acordamos en la carta que le mandamos hace unos días. – dijo Lupín sonriendo.

Vernon los miró atónito, y una vena se empezó a marcar en su sien.

\- ¡Chico! ¡Potter! – gruñó desde la entrada.  
\- Voyyy – contestó Harry  
\- ¿por qué no has dicho nada de que vendrían a buscarte hoy estos… esta gente rara? – dijo en murmullo odioso.  
\- Se me olvidó, lo siento. – dijo Harry acercándose a la puerta. – ¡Hola Remus!, señor Weasley, ¡Ron!, ¡Tonks!...... – de pronto se detuvo mirando fríamente a su profesor de pociones. – profesor… - dijo de mala gana. – Pasen al salón un momento, voy a bajar el baúl, será sólo unos minutos.

Todos entraron a la casa, a pesar de la cara de asco de Vernon y los grititos de espanto de Petunia y Dudley  
\- ¡Harry espera que te ayudo! – le dijo Ron siguiéndole escaleras arriba, hacia su habitación.

Los demás entraron al salón, Tonks y el sr.Weasley miraban todo asombrados, les encantaban estas cosas muggles. En cambio Remus y Severus se quedaron de pie en la entrada del salón, se sentían incómodos.

\- Siento que les hayamos importunado, avisamos a Harry hace un par de días… pero bueno, ya sabemos como son los chicos a esta edad, se olvidan de todo. – Dijo Remus a los tíos de Harry para romper el hielo un poco.  
\- Por supuesto, ¡ese anormal lo ha hecho apropósito! Sabe que no nos gusta la gente como ustedes… tan raros. – le contestó Vernon.

Remus quedó atónito con el trato que demostraban hacia ellos, y en especial hacia Harry. Miró a Snape a su lado y se sorprendió al verlo con los ojos entrecerrados y mirando con odio al sr.Dursley.

\- Creo que aquí el único anormal es usted. – contestó Snape arrastrando las palabras. – Potter es la salvación de su mundo y el nuestro, y ustedes lo han tratado todos estos años como basura, pero todo lo malo que han hecho un día les será devuelto, estén seguros. – Y tras decir eso, Snape se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación hacia la calle, donde se quedó esperando en el jardín.

Todos en el salón se quedaron a cuadros, nadie esperaba una contestación así, mucho menos Remus, Tonks y Arthur.  
Los Dursley en cambio se acurrucaron más unos a otros en el sofá.

Al cabo de unos momentos se escuchó pasos bajando las escaleras, eran Harry y ron bajando el baúl, la jaula de Hedwig y su escoba.

\- Ya está todo, podemos irnos. – dijo Harry con una sonrisa, aunque se extrañó un poco al verlos a todos en las nubes y a sus tíos asustados en el sofá.  
\- ¡Bien bien! – reaccionó el Sr.Weasley – entonces marchémonos. – dijo reduciendo el baúl de Harry para transportarlo con facilidad. Remus y Tonks lo siguieron.

Nadie dijo nada y todos salieron a la calle, a Harry le extrañó que no se despidieran de sus tíos, sobretodo con lo educado que era Remus, así que se asomó al salón y se despidió de sus tíos con un “nos vemos cuando acabe el curso”, y con un asentimiento de ellos, se fue.

Fuera vio a Remus hablando con Snape, que parecía bastante alterado.  
\- No debiste contestarles así, es mejor hacer oídos sordos. – escuchó que le decía Remus.  
\- Tú no tienes ni idea de nada Lupín, merecen eso y mucho más.

Había un ambiente tenso entre ellos, pero al fin fue Ron quien lo rompió.

\- ¿Eh, nos vamos ya? Aquí hace mucho calor. – dijo secándose el sudor de la frente.  
\- Eh… si, claro, Harry vamos a ir con traslador hasta La Madriguera, se conectará en 10 segundos, acercaos todos. – dijo Arthur.

Todos se acercaron y tocaron con un dedo una vieja bota remendada. A los 10 segundos sintieron el típico tirón del ombligo, y al abrir los ojos se en encontraron frente a la casa de los Weasley.

\- ¡Bien, ya hemos llegado! – Dijo Tonks alegre, con su pelo rosa chicle brillante al sol. – Iré a ayudar a Molly con el almuerzo. – y se fue dentro de la casa.  
\- Yo entraré a saludar y me iré pronto Arthur, tengo varios encargos de Dumbledore. – comentó Lupín.

Todos empezaron a andar hacia la entrada de la casa, cuando Arthur le dijo a Snape…

\- Tu habitación ya debe estar preparada Severus, esta mañana temprano llegó tu elfina Daly a dejar tus cosas.  
\- Muy bien. – contestó el profesor.

Harry miró con horror a Ron, quien parecía bastante molesto.

\- Nos lo dijo ayer Dumbledore, Snape se quedará unos días en casa, hasta que se celebre el testamento de Sirius, Dumbledore cree que dejó algo importante para él, y no se puede quedar en Hogwarts porque están reforzando las barreras. Luego se irá, no te preocupes. – le susurró Ron.

Cuando entraron en casa, la primera en lanzarse a sus brazos fue Hermione, como siempre.

\- ¡¡Harry!! – dijo saltando a sus brazos y enterrando su cabeza en el hueco de sus hombros. - ¡Que sorpresa! No me habían dicho que llegabas hoy como yo. – luego le dio dos besos.  
\- Sí, me dijeron que sería una sorpresa – dijo Harry algo ruborizado.  
\- ¿Te han llegado ya las notas de los TIMOS? – preguntó curiosa.  
\- No, todavía no, ¿y a ti?  
\- Que va, estoy desesperada, cada vez que veo una lechuza me pongo histérica de los nervios. – dijo entre risas.

Luego el resto de familiares Weasley fueron saludando a Harry con ilusión, dándole abrazos y explicándole las últimas novedades familiares y sobre el mundo mágico.

Harry vio por el rabillo de los ojos como Snape subía al piso superior de la casa acompañado por Arthur, seguramente le iba a enseñar su habitación, suspiró para tranquilizarse, sólo serían unos días… y luego se iría.

\- Vamos a dejar tus cosas en mi habitación – le dijo Ron dándole una palmada en el hombro.  
\- Si, vamos, os quiero preguntar muchas cosas. – dijo Harry, y él, Ron y Hermione subieron también.

 

Los días de vacaciones pasaron rápidos y felices en compañía de la familia Weasley. Harry pensó que sería una tortura pasar varios días de sus vacaciones con su profesor más odiado; pero nada más lejos de la realidad. El hombre prácticamente fue invisible, incluso durante las horas de desayunar, comer o cenar se mantenía silencioso tan pronto como terminaba de comer se retiraba a su habitación.  
Esa situación al principio lo exasperó, ya que pesaba que al hombre le era tan molesto convivir con él y los Weasley que los evitaba lo máximo posible, pero pasados unos días se percató que lo hacía porque sabía que su presencia en la casa no era del todo grata.  
Para su sorpresa, los padres de Ron e incluso los miembros de la Orden sí lo trataban bien y charlaban animadamente.

A medida que pasaban los días Hermione y Ron estuvieron bromeando con Harry respecto a su obsesión con Snape. Llegaron incluso a insinuar que su obsesión parecía la de un amante celoso, porque vigilaba al hombre constantemente. La que armó en aquel momento por decirle eso fue espectacular, y tanto Ron como Hermione no volvieron a tomarle el pelo en ese asunto; por su bien y el de La Madriguera.

Tras tres semanas de convivir con Snape, llegó la que por fin era su última noche en la casa. Pero en vez de estar durmiendo el profesor se quedó en el salón leyendo un ajado libro de pociones que casi parecía caerse a trozos.

Harry bajó a beber un poco de agua a la cocina cuando se lo encontró. Parecía tan relajado y absorto en su lectura…, no pudo evitar notar que cuando el hombre estaba relajado y no frunciendo el ceño como siempre parecía rejuvenecer muchos años.  
Como no quería que Snape pensara que lo estaba espiando decidió hacer ruido al bajar los últimos escalones para que lo escuchara desde donde estaba. Funcionó. Inmediatamente la máscara de rancio volvió a su rostro a la vez que sus ojos se alzaban del libro que leía hasta él.

\- Vaya vaya… ¿a qué se debe su presencia a estas horas de la madrugada, Sr Potter? Sus pisadas de elefante despertarán a todos.

Harry lo miró con disgusto, le molestaba sobremanera la forma que tenía de pronunciar su apellido, como si lo escupiera al ser algo asqueroso.

\- Tengo sed. – Contestó mientras seguía su camino hacia la cocina.  
\- Si no es demasiado para sus cortas capacidades mentales – dijo arrastrando las palabras suavemente, como una serpiente acechando - ¿podría prepararme un té? 

Harry lo miró de malas maneras, sin disimular ni un ápice, pero Snape ya estaba leyendo su libro de nuevo, ignorándolo.

Una vez en la cocina y después de haber calmado su sed, procedió a prepararle el té al hombre. Se sintió muy tentado de escupirle dentro…, le entró una queda risita ante tal pensamiento, pero negando con la cabeza prefirió no tentar a la suerte. Si Snape lo notase…, no, mejor no pensarlo. – Se estremeció.

\- Aquí tiene, buenas noches – murmuró con desgana dejando la taza en la mesita al lado de Snape. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta para irse a la habitación que compartía con Ron.  
\- Buenas noches Potter – le oyó susurrar a Snape.

Mientras subía las escaleras no dejó de notar la mirada de su profesor en su espalda y apresuró el paso.

Cuando Harry despertó unas horas después Snape ya no estaba. ¡¡Por fin iba a poder disfrutar plenamente de lo que le quedaba de verano!!. Y así fue, lo pasó genial con sus amigos, con las visitas de los gemelos por su cumpleaños, con los miembros conocidos de la Orden del Fénix… y especialmente con Ginny. Se habían hecho muy amigos ese verano, por lo que no fue extraño verlos juntos continuamente durante el sexto curso de Harry. Ginny finalmente se había unido al trío dorado.  
Al poco de volver a Hogwarts, como no podía ser de otra manera, los rumores de que Harry y Ginny salían juntos no tardaron en aparecer como si fuese un hecho irrefutable. Ellos no se molestaron en desmentirlos.

Pasaron entre los cuatro muchas horas libres y tardes trazando lo que Harry llamaba “El plan de Venganza” contra Snape. Hermione no estaba conforme, pero aun así cuando veía que algo no era buena idea aportaba su opinión.  
Y así fue como sin darse cuenta ya llevaban un mes de vuelta en Hogwarts, con las clases, los deberes, las discusiones con los Slytherins, las odiosas clases de pociones y, por fin, el plan terminado.  
Al día siguiente Harry realizaría su tan ansiada venganza contra Snape.

 

NA: Hola! Esta historia la empecé hace unos años y por h o por b nunca la he subido a fanfiction ni a ningún sitio. Va a ser cortita así que me animo a subirla de una vez. Espero que os guste y me dejéis algún comentario!


	2. La Broma a Snape

Título: EL TIRO POR LA CULATA.  
Autora: Enide-Kant  
Parejas: Severus/Harry   
Clasificación: M

Disclaimers: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling yo no gano nada con esto, sólo cojo prestados a los personajes por un rato, para divertirme.

Aviso: Esta historia contiene Spoilers de todos los libros (los 7 libros), también es Slash (amor hombre x hombre) adulto-menor, si no te gusta, no sigas leyendo, y si eres un@ snarry fan como yo, adelante! A disfrutarlo ;D

Cap 2: La Broma a Snape

Harry estaba muy muy enfadado con Snape, su más odiado profesor en todo Hogwarts y tal vez la cuarta persona que más odiaba del mundo después de Voldemort, Bellatrix y Colagusano, y tenía pensada una venganza digna de un Potter, si Snape insistía con que él era igual que su padre pues él sería igual que James Potter y le amargaría la vida al grasiento. Durante las vacaciones de verano estuvo maquinando cosas junto con sus amigos y poco a poco las iba a cumplir, incluso trazó con Ron algún plan que llevarían a cabo los dos durante el curso.

“Se va a enterar de quien somos los Potter!, voy a vengar a Sirius, él tuvo gran parte de la culpa de lo que le pasó a mi padrino y va a pagar por ello” pensaba un Harry furioso mientras se dirigía, a altas horas de la noche, a las mazmorras cubierto con su capa de invisibilidad, tenía pensado esperar a Snape en alguna parte cerca de su despacho, agachado y en un rincón para que no lo notara y luego seguirlo hasta su dormitorio donde esperaría que se durmiese para buscar cualquier cosa con la que atormentar al hombre, “hacer desaparecer su varita estaría bien” pensaba mientras se cubría más por el frío, “o también destrozarle sus túnicas grasientas, o teñirlas de rosa, o encogerlas”…. “o todo esto y más”

Su cabeza no paraba de maquinar trastadas mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujaba en su rostro sólo con imaginarse al hombre levantándose por la mañana y encontrándose con sus túnicas rosas y sin una varita con la que poder devolverles su estado natural.

“Sí, eso haré, le quitaré la varita y se la tiraré al lago a ver si se la come el calamar gigante… y antes de eso con su propia varita para no dejar rastro de la mía cambiaré el color de sus túnicas juhjuhjuh ya verá ya…. ¡¡se va a enterar!!” 

Casi sin darse cuenta había llegado a su destino, Snape estaba de guardia esa noche, lo sabía porque los miércoles y viernes le tocaba a él, lo vio en el horario de guardias de profesores que tenía Flich en su despacho, una tarde que los castigó Snape a él y a Neville por ineptos en pociones.

“Se va a enterar de lo que puede hacer un inepto, veremos si luego es capaz de decírmelo de nuevo” seguía pensando enfurruñado mientras se acurrucaba en el frío suelo de las mazmorras, al lado de una columna a esperar a que pasara el vampiro grasiento.

Esperó durante casi 20 minutos pero al fin lo escuchó acercarse con el típico “fru fru” de sus túnicas, cuando pasó por su lado le vio el rostro cansado y con ojeras, pero no le dio ni un poco de pena, si estaba tan cansado menos se iba a enterar de que alguien entraba a su habitación, así que con una sonrisa en la boca se levantó sin hacer ruido y lo siguió por el pasillo, Snape giró a la derecha y empezó a descender por unas escaleras hasta llegar dos pisos más abajo, el frío era menor que en el pasillo donde lo había estado esperando porque no corría el aire… pero aquí había más humedad. La luz de las pocas antorchas abiertas le dejaban ver a duras penas por donde pisaba, tenía que ir con cuidado… si se caía Snape lo pillaría y le pondría la detención del siglo. No, no podía dejarse pillar, no podía quedar como un inútil, tenía que vengarse por los insultos a su padre y por lo que le hizo Snape a Sirius. Con ese pensamiento renovado otra vez puso más ahínco en lo que hacía, y por fin llegaron a los aposentos del jefe de Slytherin. Era una puerta ancha por la que podían pasar dos hombres juntos a la vez y de unos dos metros de alto y acabada en pico, no era de madera normal y corriente, era de piedra como el mismo muro pero labrada y pulida dándole un aspecto serio y elegante con sus serpientes esculpidas en la roca con esmeraldas y rubíes en los ojos, otras con algo parecido al diamante y otras con ámbares.

Snape susurró la contraseña que no consiguió escuchar por estar embobado mirando la belleza de la puerta y esta se abrió mostrando sólo oscuridad, Snape entró rápidamente y Harry se apresuró a entrar tras él para no quedarse fuera, en cuanto el hombre entró pronunció “lumos” y las luces del lugar se abrieron dejando a Harry con la boca abierta, el lugar era mucho más cálido y ordenado de lo que se pensaba, el suelo estaba todo alfombrado de color verde esmeralda, la chimenea también empezó a arder cuando Snape entró por la puerta, delante de esta había un sofá que tenía un aspecto blandito y muy cómodo, de color vainilla , sobre la chimenea había un cuadro de quien supuso era Snape de pequeño en el regazo de su madre, siguió mirando la habitación y vio que había 3 puertas más donde supuso se encontraba la habitación del hombre, el aseo y la otra habitación algún tipo de ropero o habitación de invitados tal vez….  
Siguió con la vista a Snape y lo vio meterse en el baño mientras lanzaba la parte de arriba de su túnica negra dentro de la habitación que había supuesto era la de su odiado profesor, se acercó para observarla cuando vio que el hombre llevaba un par de minutos sin salir del baño y escuchó el sonido del agua de la ducha, eso le daba tiempo de fisgonear con un poco de calma, se adentró en la habitación y vio que también era amplia, con una cama doble para el hombre solo, de cuatro postes, y con unas cortinas verde que en esos momentos estaban recogidas con una cuerda plateada a cada poste de la cama, el cubre camas era de color negro con algún bordado plateado, al otro lado de la habitación se encontraba una ventana ficticia como las que usaban en el ministerio, sólo que esta mostraba el tiempo exacto que hacía en el exterior y ahora se podía apreciar una luna creciente cubierta de algunas nubes pequeñas y estrellas alrededor, y la luna dejaba colar sus rayos plateados en la habitación dándole un aspecto muy apacible y tranquilo, realmente le estaba gustando donde vivía Snape, siguió observando y vio un escritorio de madera de roble donde había lo que parecía un diario al lado de un pote con tinta y una pluma, y justo al lado un mueble de estanterías lleno de libros y con algunas pociones en otras estanterías, un armario en la otra punta….

De repente la puerta se cerró, Harry dio un respingo y vio a su profesor cubierto sólo con una toalla blanca anudada en la cintura que se acercaba a la cama y se dejaba caer en ella soltando un gemido de cansancio, Harry se asustó por un momento porque no tenía pensado quedarse en la habitación del hombre, pensaba esperar en alguna otra parte de los aposentos hasta estar convencido que el otro dormía, pero ahora se encontraba en la misma habitación que su profesor, así que tendría que vigilar su respiración y sus movimientos para no ser descubierto.

Las luces de la sala se apagaron poco a poco hasta que Harry y Snape quedaron a oscuras, la habitación iluminada débilmente por los rayos plateados de la luna,  
Y fue entonces cuando vio a Snape desenroscarse la toalla de la cintura y dejarla a un lado de la cama….

Harry ahogo un grito, ¡¡estaba viendo a Snape desnudo!!, el hombre realmente era pálido y delgado pero tenía los músculos del abdomen, las piernas y los brazos un poco marcados, se notaba que aún se mantenía en forma de alguna manera a pesar de los años.

Si Harry ya estaba sorprendido por encontrarse viendo a su profesor como dios lo trajo al mundo, más se sorprendió al verlo empezar a acariciarse poco a poco y suavemente, con los ojos cerrados, como si imaginara que era alguien quien lo tocaba.

“¡Oh Merlín!, ¡oh Merlín! ¡¡No puedo estar viendo esto!! ¡Cómo se entere que estoy aquí directamente me mata! ¡¡¿Qué hago? ¿qué hago?!!” el pánico lo invadió, no quería seguir mirando la escena, pero estaba como pegado al suelo, tal vez el miedo de ser descubierto lo había inmovilizado y no podía quitar los ojos de encima del cuerpo del hombre, interiormente le parecía hermosa la forma como se estaba tocando, con tanta suavidad esas manos de largos dedos se paseaban por su delgado cuerpo, con la misma suavidad con la que preparaba sus pociones, haciendo que suspirara de vez en cuando si tocaba algún punto placentero, al cabo de un poco vio que Snape se estaba excitando, su polla lo dejaba bien en claro y su mano derecha la cogió con sumo cuidado para empezar a acariciarla con un movimiento de arriba y abajo delicado que lo hacía temblar…

“¡¡Merlíiin, no quiero ver esto!! no quiero no quiero noquieronoquieronoquierooo” pero sin embargo sus ojos no se despegaban de la escena, la mano de Snape empezó a acelerar el suave movimiento, Snape se mordió el labio inferior y Harry se dio cuenta que lo hacía para no ser ruidoso, tal vez le daba vergüenza a él mismo estar masturbándose, finalmente los movimientos de su muñeca se hicieron más rápidos y fuertes y un gemido brotó de sus labios rojos por la excitación a la vez que se corría sobre su mano y estómago con pequeños espasmos entre los cuales Snape susurraba un nombre, Harry prestó atención cuando un cubo de agua fría le cayó encima al escuchar el nombre que Snape pronunciaba en esos momentos de suma excitación….

\- ….Harry…… oh dios…. ¿por qué lo amo?....... ¿por qué a Harry Potter?......... 

Snape se retiró con la mano limpia el pelo húmedo de la cara y cerró de nuevo los ojos haciendo que unas lágrimas rodaran por sus pálidas mejillas, viéndose de un color plateado por la luz de la luna. Al cabo de un rato, cuando su respiración se había tranquilizado cogió la toalla que había dejado a un lado para limpiarse, luego la dejó caer al suelo y se metió aún desnudo dentro de las sábanas y tirando de una cuerda plateada las cortinas que envolvían su cama se cerraron para darle oscuridad y así poder dormir.

Harry se quedó plantado en medio de la habitación oyendo los débiles sollozos de su profesor, el alma se le bajó a los pies o más abajo si podía ser…

“¿Snape está enamorado de mí? ¡¡¡¿DE MI?!!! Esto no puede estar pasando, me debo haber dormido en mi cama y estoy soñando… si, debe ser esto, ahora me pellizcaré la mejilla y me despertaré en la torre de Gryffindor y me reiré de este estúpido sueño, si…. – Se pellizcó la mejilla - ¡Ouch! ¡¡No funciona!! No estoy soñando, ¡¡Snape se acaba de masturbar de esa forma pensando en mí!! Y ahora está llorando por estar enamorado de mí, de un adolescente, el hijo de su enemigo de infancia, Merlín… si yo estuviera en su lugar también estaría igual de amargado.” Pensó aguantando un suspiro.

Pasó cerca de una hora cuando Harry se decidió a moverse de nuevo, se acercó lentamente a la cama de Snape y lo vio medio destapado por haber dado tantas vueltas intentando dormirse y temblando un poco por el frío, le dio lástima y lo arropó de nuevo, se volvió a fijar en él y aún se le notaban algunas marcas rojizas en las mejillas por haber llorado.

“Tengo que irme de aquí cuanto antes” y andando de puntillas para no hacer ruido salió de la habitación, cerrando de nuevo la puerta con sumo cuidado, cuando al fin salió al pasillo de las mazmorras anduvo poco a poco unos cuantos metros, hasta estar un poco lejos de la puerta de Snape y entonces empezó a correr como si la vida le fuese en ello, subió las escaleras de dos en dos incluso de tres en tres hasta llegar a los pasillos principales y una vez allí siguió corriendo un buen tramo hasta que se cansó y se paró a coger aire apoyado en uno de los muros, cogiendo la capa con fuerza, temblando de frío y de nervios, había intentado hacerle un broma pesada a Snape pero le había salido el tiro por la culata, al final había descubierto algo tan íntimo que se sentía basura, basura por haber llegado a meterse en las habitaciones del hombre, basura por haber fisgoneado, por haberlo visto masturbándose y más basura aún se sentía por ser el estúpido por el que ese hombre se acariciaba con tanta suavidad y ternura, en esos momentos se odiaba a si mismo, había ido demasiado lejos, se esperaba que las habitaciones de Snape fueran una pocilga, que el hombre se iría a dormir sin lavarse, que tal vez encontraría ropa interior sucia y grasosa por todas partes y que a lo mejor podría llevarse alguna de las piezas malolientes para hacerle chantaje o colgarla en su clase para reírse al ver su cara cuando entrara y viera su propia ropa interior en su clase, pero no, nada de eso había pasado, había encontrado unas habitaciones limpias, bonitas y ordenadas, el hombre se había duchado por un buen rato, y luego fue testigo de su más íntimo secreto, había violado su privacidad, su alma! porque lo había visto tan vulnerable, tan dolido con él mismo… ¡si incluso había llorado por largo rato hasta que se durmió de cansancio!.

“Harry Potter… eres la peor escoria del mundo.” Se dijo a si mismo mientras con paso cansado y abatido se dirigía a su torre a intentar dormir.

Por la mañana llegó al comedor de los primeros, no había podido dormir en toda la noche, la culpa lo corroía.  
Ron y Hermione bajaron al cabo de un rato y se sentaron a su lado discutiendo sobre los deberes que Ron no había terminado.

\- ¡Buenos días Harry! – dijo la chica sonriéndole. 

\- Buenos días. – contestó él sin ánimos.

\- Te has levantado muy temprano, ¿no pudiste dormir bien? – preguntó mientras se servía zumo de calabaza.

\- No mucho… – dijo dándole más vueltas a su bol de cereales

\- ¿Cómo fue anoche?... ¿lo conseguiste? – preguntó Ron de forma que Hermione se pensara que hablaban de deberes, pero en realidad le preguntaba por la escapada a la habitación de Snape.

\- Sí, lo hice todo, pero no era lo que esperaba… - dijo sintiéndose de nuevo basura, y más aún cuando vio entrar por la puerta a su profesor, con el rostro serio y un poco de ojeras, la piel pálida… y un flashback de la noche anterior, de Snape desnudo e incluso hermoso tumbado y acariciándose en su cama de sábanas negras, le llegó vívidamente cuando el hombre, al pasar por su lado lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Harry se puso tan nervioso que la taza ardiente de leche se le derramó encima haciéndole gritar de dolor.

 

Snape se quedó parado en el sitio y cuando vio que de verdad el chico se había quemado y que la jefa de su casa se iba a levantar para ver qué pasaba levantó la mano para detenerla.

\- Señor Potter, acompáñeme a la enfermería - dijo el hombre en tono cansado empujando a Harry levemente para que se diese prisa.

\- No me dé prisas, que casi no puedo moverme, me duele mucho… - dijo Harry rabiando de dolor y apoyándose en un muro para no perder el equilibrio por ir saltando a la pata coja.

Snape se lo quedó mirando un momento pero al fin se decidió y sin ningún esfuerzo cargó a Harry en brazos hacia la enfermería que estaba en el piso inferior.

\- Es usted un torpe eh Potter… - dijo en burla sin mirar a Harry a la cara.

Harry estaba realmente tenso, el corazón parecía que se le fuera a salir por la boca, la pierna le dolía endemoniadamente y para colmo de los colmos Snape lo estaba llevando entre sus brazos a la enfermería, el mismo hombre que hasta esa misma noche él había querido dejar en ridículo delante de todo el mundo, el mismo hombre que lo amaba a él en silencio, en un silencio que le amargaba….

\- Vaya señor Potter ¿no ha dormido esta noche?, parece un oso panda con esas ojeras… - dijo burlándose de nuevo de él.

“no he dormido mucho más que usted” pensó Harry, pero contestó otra cosa.

\- No podía dormirme, eso es todo. - dijo en un débil susurro.

\- Seguro que se quedó hasta tarde acabando los deberes, como es usted un vago… - dijo con esa mirada burlona e irónica. – ¡Yo sin embargo dormí como un bebé!- dijo, pero esta vez sin mirarlo a la cara, tal vez porque estaba mintiéndole a la persona que le quitaba el sueño y le corroía el alma.

Harry no contestó, hasta que al fin llegaron a la enfermería y la señora Pomfrey le hizo bajarse los pantalones ante la atenta mirada de Snape para vergüenza de Harry y le aplicó una pomada para las quemaduras y luego los mandó al pasillo de nuevo con aire fresco. Los dos empezaron a subir de nuevo al comedor, Harry delante de Snape, cuando el hombre lo adelantó al subir las escaleras y girándose burlonamente en un revoloteo de su capa para mirarle le dijo…

\- Bonitos calzoncillos de animalitos, Potter – y con una sonrisa mal disimulada, aguantándose la carcajada se metió en el gran comedor para desayunar algo.

Harry se quedó todo colorado y azorado en la puerta por el comentario, al fin con la pierna aun cojeando consiguió llegar a su sitio que ya estaba limpio y se dispuso a comer algo de una vez antes de empezar las clases, ya tendría tiempo de sentirse más culpable por lo de esa noche, pero si no comía se desmayaría y no quería dos visitas en un día a la enfermería.

\- Harry, de verdad tienes un bono para la enfermería, amigo… - dijo Ron medio riéndose.

\- No tiene gracia Ron. - le reprendió Ginny.

Pero Harry estaba de acuerdo, tal vez él era el alumno que más visitas a la enfermería había realizado, ¿entraría en el libro de récords del colegio por eso?

 

Las semanas pasaron y la culpa que sentía Harry se hacía cada vez más grande, pasaba la mayoría de las noches sin dormir, y cuando lo hacía volvía a esa noche en la habitación de Snape y se despertaba con dolor en su ingle. Por las mañanas estaba de un humor de perros y era muy torpe con todo por la falta de sueño, las cosas siguieron así hasta que Dumbledore lo mandó llamar a su despacho.

“¿Ahora qué querrá?” pensó Harry subiendo por las escaleras de caracol hasta estar delante de la puerta del director que se abrió cuando iba a picar.

\- Harry, pasa pasa, toma asiento por favor. – dijo amablemente el director.

\- Dígame señor…

\- Te he llamado porque me han llegado noticias de varios profesores que tu rendimiento estas últimas semanas es desastroso, especialmente en pociones, la profesora Mc Gonagall me ha comentado que te ve cansado, con ojeras y más delgado… ¿tienes pesadillas con Voldemort por las noches acaso? – preguntó el anciano.

\- No, al menos no a menudo, pero he tenido alguna… tortura a sus servidores, nada más. – dijo aburrido, no pensaba decirle que soñaba con su profesor de pociones masturbándose y él mirándolo o incluso acostándose con él, que se sentía culpable por haberse metido en su vida y que por eso no dormía y estaba mal por el día.

\- Bien… es lo que había pensado – comentó Dumbledore al cabo de un momento con ojos chispeantes - así que por si acaso le dije a Severus que se mirara tu horario y el suyo para encontrar algunas horas disponibles para que paséis juntos, tenéis que volver a empezar con la Oclumancia, no puedes seguir así.

\- ¡NO! ¡NI HABLAR! ¡NO PIENSO HACER CLASES CON ÉL! – dijo poniéndose colorado de golpe, bastante le costaba controlarse durante las clases de pociones como para exponerle toda su mente a Snape en Oclumancia, si empezaba de nuevo esas clases Snape sabría que lo había espiado aquella noche.

\- Lo siento Harry, ya está decidido, Severus te mandará una carta o te vendrá a buscar para comunicarte el horario de las clases extras, y ahora hazte un favor y come algo y acuéstate. – dijo el anciano acompañando a Harry “amablemente” a la salida sin perder su sonrisa y el brillo ultra-resplandeciente de sus ojos azules.

 

El resto de la semana Harry se la pasó evitando a Snape cada vez que veía que se acercaba al final de algún pasillo, o se iba corriendo si escuchaba a alguien decir que Snape lo estaba buscando, hasta que llegó otra clase de pociones y no pudo hacer nada por la gran temida reunión para hablar de horarios.

\- Señor Potter, quédese, tenemos que hablar. – dijo Snape con tono mosqueado, Harry dio un respingo y la sangre pareció helársele, Ron y Hermione le dieron unas palmaditas en la espalda y se despidieron de él dejándolo solo en la clase con Snape.

 

N.A: Segundo capítulo!!! Como Snape se entere de la broma alguien va a morir joven Harry… jajaja  
En fin, espero que os haya gustado y porfa ¡¡dejarme algún comentario!! Estoy muy triste que el primer capítulo no haya tenido ni un triste review… T_T


	3. Con las manos en la masa

Título: EL TIRO POR LA CULATA.  
Autora: Enide-Kant  
Parejas: Severus/Harry   
Clasificación: M

Disclaimers: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling yo no gano nada con esto, sólo cojo prestados a los personajes por un rato, para divertirme.

Aviso: Esta historia contiene Spoilers de todos los libros (los 7 libros), también es Slash (amor hombre x hombre) adulto-menor, si no te gusta, no sigas leyendo, y si eres un@ snarry fan como yo, adelante! A disfrutarlo ;D

Cap 3: Con las manos en la masa

 

\- Se-señor… - dijo Harry quedándose lo más lejos posible sin parecer grosero.

\- Acérquese señor Potter, que yo sepa, no tengo nada contagioso.

 

Harry se acercó un poco más pero sin acabar de acercarse mucho al hombre, Snape lo miró interrogante pero decidió ignorarlo.

\- Me ha dicho el director Dumbledore que últimamente no rinde en ninguna de sus clases a causa de sus pesadillas con el señor tenebroso, y que debemos retomar las clases de Oclumancia, por desgracia mía.

Harry asintió, así que Snape prosiguió con su discurso en ese tono lento y aterciopelado… intentando aparentar asco hacia su persona, odio e indiferencia, pero Harry sabía la verdad y eso sólo lo atormentaba más en su culpa.

“Que gran actor eres Severus Snape, te mereces un Óscar.” pensó por enésima vez el chico. Le fascinaba con qué facilidad el hombre se metía en ese papel de odio. 

\- Potter, ¿me está escuchando? – siseó Snape delante de su cara, separados por unos pocos centímetros. Casi sentía su calor corporal irradiando de él.

Un escalofrío lo recorrió por entero. No podía despistarse ni un instante con este hombre, no podía cometer el desliz de conectar la mirada con esos ojos negros profundos o el otro lo sabría todo.

\- Lo siento, no me encuentro bien. – exageró, se sentía mal, pero no físicamente.  
\- Le decía que nos veremos en mi despacho los miércoles y los viernes. Acabaremos tarde por lo que aprovechando que esas noches realizo mis rondas podré acompañarlo de vuelta a la torre de Gryffindor sin que sea sospechoso. Quien nos vea pensará que le he pillado vagando por el castillo, o que tiene usted una detención.  
\- Sí… ok, lo que sea. – murmuró fastidiado.

Quería irse ya. Las manos le sudaban y estaba empezando a hiperventilar por la cercanía del profesor, y sin saberlo estaba cabreando más y más al hombre. Se aflojó un poco la corbata en un gesto nervioso. Necesitaba aire.

\- ¡Maldito desagradecido! ¡Al menos intente aparentar que le importa lo que se está haciendo por usted! después de todo… es usted el que sueña con el Señor Tenebroso. – espetó desdeñoso Snape. - ¿o acaso quiere ser víctima, otra vez, de alguno de sus ardides mentales? – le pinchó en la antigua herida, esperando alguna reacción.  
\- Usted no tiene ni puta idea de con quién sueño, Snape. Ya le dije al director que no quería retomar las clases.  
\- ¿Así que no sueña con él, Potter?... dígame entonces… ¿con quién sueña el príncipe del drama? – preguntó burlón, acorralando más a Harry contra su escritorio.

Harry lo miró fijamente, por costumbre, estaba tan acostumbrado a retarlo con la mirada…, pero en seguida apartó la vista al suelo. “No te despistes Harry” se maldijo a sí mismo. “Un descuido y estás muerto”  
\- ¿A qué hora el miércoles, señor? – preguntó al fin, rindiéndose.   
\- Después de cenar. Cuando me vea marchar del gran comedor, espere unos minutos y venga a mi despacho.  
\- Bien… ¿me puedo ir ya? – estaba realmente incómodo. 

Snape estaba tan cerca que Harry podía oler su loción de afeitado y eso le lanzó un ramalazo de deseo que fue directo a parar a su polla. “Mierda, ¿me estoy excitando? ¡Joder! Lo que me faltaba” Su cara se puso colorada como un tomate.  
El profesor lo miró con una ceja levantada por su súbito rubor, finalmente asintió y lo dejó partir.

“Joder, ¡JODER!” pensaba Harry de camino a la siguiente clase, que era Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. “No puedo ir con esto empalmado… además, llegaré tarde y al acercarme alguien podría darse cuenta de cómo estoy”

\- No hay más remedio… - murmuró mortificado y cambió de rumbo para dirigirse a los lavabos de chicas abandonados del segundo piso; ahí no lo molestarían. “Espero que no esté Myrtle” 

Entró despacio, y cuando llegó a los lavamanos se agachó y miró por debajo de todos los aseos. Estaban todos vacíos y no se oía nada. Estaba solo. 

Sintiéndose nervioso y terriblemente excitado se fue al baño más alejado y se encerró dentro y aseguró la puerta con un hechizo de cierre y uno de silencio. Finalmente bajó la tapa del inodoro, se sentó y se desabrochó los pantalones liberando la presión que ejercían sobre su entrepierna. Y la liberó con un gemido.   
“¿Cómo un olor me ha podido poner así?” “mierda, mejor dicho… ¿cómo el olor de Snape me ha puesto así?”… “peor aún, ¿cómo el olor de Snape me ha puesto así de cachondo que tengo que estar pajeándome en el lavabo?”  
Gimió mezcla de placer y mezcla de frustración y vergüenza.

Sin embargo, no estaba solo en esos baños. Snape al ver el comportamiento extraño del chico y al haberle dicho este que se encontraba mal decidió seguirlo un poco para ver si llegaba bien a su siguiente clase, pero al ver que en vez de dirigirse hacia la cabaña del guardabosques se desviaba hacia los pisos superiores no dudó en perseguirlo. Quería averiguar si tramaba algo. Cuando lo vio entrar en el lavabo averiado de las chicas se sorprendió, por un momento alarmándose al imaginarlo bajando a la Cámara de los Secretos otra vez, pues sabía que ahí se escondía su entrada.   
Se asomó por la puerta de los baños y vio al chico agachado en el suelo, como buscando algo. Cada vez más extrañado por su comportamiento, entonces vio que se levantaba y se metía en uno de los baños.   
Estaba por irse cuando escuchó que el chaval había lanzado un hechizo de cierre y de silencio en su lavabo.  
Ahora sí que sí, estaba tramando algo y él lo iba a pillar de pleno. Sonrió con malicia. “mira que eres bobo Potter, tanto vigilar tanto vigilar pero no vigilas tus espaldas” pensó Snape acercándose sigiloso.

Se plantó delante de la puerta del chico y deshizo el hechizo de silencio con un “Finite Incantatem” no verbal.   
Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta y exigirle explicaciones cuando varios gemidos se escucharon del otro lado de la puerta.   
Snape se congeló con la mano a medio camino del picaporte.  
Parpadeó sorprendido. Cuando la realidad de lo que el chico debía estar haciendo ahí dentro le golpeó fuertemente. “¿San Potter meneándosela entre clases?” “Mejor dicho…¿San Potter meneándosela después de salir de MI clase?” 

Estupefacto no supo cómo reaccionar. No esperaba para nada esto.   
Más gemidos se escapaban a través de la puerta, el chico no se estaba conteniendo confiado como estaba que su hechizo de silencio seguía intacto.

\- Jodido Snape… - gemido - ¿por qué se me acerca tanto? – gemido – Esa voz suya…mmm… cómo me pone – gritito ahogado – y ya para rematar su olor… - gemido fuerte – oh Merlín, cómo me ha puesto su puto olor… - gemido – maldito imbécil… - gemido – podría jurar que lo sigo oliendo desde aquí… ¡oh dios! Me está volviendo loco. - gemido

Severus Snape miraba la puerta sin salir de su asombro. Cada palabra y cada gemido del chaval lo dejaba más y más alucinado.   
“Esto no puede estar pasando…” y una sonrisa traviesa se instaló en sus labios. La primera sonrisa sincera que se le escapaba desde hacía años.

Y luchando con los impulsos locos de abrir esa puerta y follarse a Potter en ese lavabo ahora mismo, volvió a colocar el hechizo de silencio y dio media vuelta para dejarlo terminar en paz.   
Primero tenía que procesar lo sucedido y luego decidir qué haría a partir de ahora con esa información. 

Hoy se podría decir que se acababa de convertir en un gran día para Severus Snape.

Esa noche en la cena Severus no pudo evitar que un ligero rubor se instalase en sus pómulos cuando pasó frente a la mesa de los leones y miró de reojo como Potter al notar su presencia se le caía el tenedor al suelo. Sonrió complacido al ver que lo ponía realmente nervioso y que no había sido ningún truco enfermizo de su mente. Inexplicablemente le ponía a Harry maldito Potter.  
Se sentó en su lugar en la mesa del profesorado y los ojos azules y chispeantes de Albus Dumbledore lo miraron fijamente.  
\- Severus, ya pensaba que no nos acompañarías esta noche…  
\- Me entretuve. – murmuró mientras se servía algo de comida. Cuando Dumbledore lo miraba con ojos brillantes es que algo lo estaba haciendo extremadamente feliz. “Maldito viejo chocho, ¿me habrá leído los pensamientos? ¿es posible que sepa algo de lo que ha pasado con Potter hoy? El chaval es un puto libro abierto, seguro que el viejo ha visto qué ha hecho sólo con mirarlo a la cara desde aquí” – pensó inquieto. “No seas idiota Severus, sepa lo que sepa tú no has hecho nada, eres inocente, y aún en el supuesto caso que supiese algo sobre mis propios sentimientos por el mocoso… bueno, ¿no puede echarme por eso no? Son MIS sentimientos y sólo los conozco YO. Estoy lejos de tener un comportamiento inadecuado con el chaval.   
\- Severus… perdona mi curiosidad… pero esta mañana te he visto salir un poco alterado del baño estropeado de chicas, el del segundo piso… ¿ocurría algo?

Snape lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos y un fuerte sonrojo invadió sus mejillas, traicionándolo. Empezó a toser, atragantándose con la comida que estaba masticando en esos momentos. McGonagall le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda, para ayudarlo a bajar la comida.  
Snape miró a Dumbledore fija e incrédulamente. “LO SABE”

\- Perdona, no quería incomodarte – y volvió su atención al postre que estaba tomando, con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

“Seguro que te estás aguantando la carcajada viejo” pensó Snape molesto. “maldito idiota Potter, llevo casi un año escondiendo lo que siento por ti, y ahora por tu estúpida paja en mi nombre el viejo sabe que algo debo sentir por ti porque de no ser así ya estarías castigado y maldito hasta finalizar el curso por semejante descaro en los baños públicos. El no haberte delatado me ha delatado a mí. Genial.”

Severus se levantó de la mesa, el sonrojo se negaba a abandonar sus mejillas, decidió retirarse a sus aposentos, no iba a poder cenar tranquilo después de lo ocurrido con Dumbledore.

\- ¿Ya te vas mi muchacho? No has cenado nada…   
\- No… no tengo hambre. – “¡Oh joder! ¡Encima tartamudeo!” pensó frustrado.   
\- ¿Te importa si te acompaño un trozo del camino? – preguntó de nuevo Dumbledore levantándose también a su vez.  
\- Hmm 

Ambos abandonaron el gran comedor. Harry miró a Snape un poco sorprendido de que se fuese ya si acababa de sentarse. “¿Tal vez se encuentra mal? Casi se muere tosiendo” pensó mientras terminaba su postre.

El silencio entre ellos se hizo incómodo para el maestro de pociones, no sabía qué decirle a Dumbledore. Estaba por primera vez en muchos años nervioso frente a este hombre, como si tuviese que rendir cuentas de adolescente con su padre.

\- Descubriste a Harry ¿verdad? – directo al grano, cosa sorprendente en él. Snape no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.  
\- Sí.  
\- Si te digo la verdad, mi querido Severus… Hasta hace un rato estaba muy sorprendido de que no lo hubieses sacado del baño a maldiciones y hubieses corrido a mi despacho a exigirme su expulsión o un gran castigo por su… ataque hormonal.  
\- Yo… bueno, me sorprendió y no supe reaccionar. – intentó excusarse.  
\- Déjame terminar, por favor. – Snape asintió – Pero cuando te he visto entrar al comedor tan tarde y sonrojarte levemente al pasar por su lado, ¡incluso sonreíste! Cuando él se puso nervioso… me aclaraste todas las dudas mi muchacho. Por supuesto el preguntarte por ello tan directamente sólo era una mera confirmación a mis sospechas.  
\- ¿qué… quieres decir? – preguntó cauteloso  
\- ¿Desde cuando estás enamorado de Harry? – el sonrojo volvió renovado a las pálidas mejillas del profesor de pociones. – Y no lo intentes negar, tu propio cuerpo te traiciona. Parece ser que el amor es lo único que no has aprendido a esconder con esa máscara tuya.  
\- Desde… poco después de empezar nuestras clases de Oclumancia el año pasado. – confesó derrotado. Era inútil negar nada.  
\- Vaya… he adivinado también en esto. Era lo más lógico. – Snape lo miró confuso. – Cuando por fin viste a través de las apariencias que tú mismo habías forjado sobre Harry y descubriste cómo es él realmente… bueno, te enamoraste.   
\- Sí…  
\- Debiste sufrir mucho por él el año pasado con Umbridge y la posesión en el ministerio por parte de Voldemort.  
\- Sí… y por su odio más acérrimo hacia mí también, por lo de Black.   
\- Odio que de este verano a ahora parece haber transmutado en amor….  
\- ¡Oh vamos Albus! Es un adolescente, las hormonas le están jugando una mala pasada. Es imposible que él…  
\- No sé qué escucharías tú Severus en ese baño… pero yo escuché una declaración bastante emotiva.   
\- No puede ser… es absurdo.  
\- Bueno, nuestros caminos se separan aquí Severus, buenas noches.  
\- ¿Eh?... no… ¿no vas a despedirme por haberme enamorado de un estudiante?   
\- Claro que no, tus sentimientos son tuyos. Y has demostrado que puedes manejarte con ellos muy bien.  
\- ¡Eso era antes! Pero ahora… ahora él… no podré controlarme, no sabiendo que él también… - estaba nervioso y las palabras le salían a medias.  
\- No creo que Harry pueda encontrar nadie mejor que tú para una relación. Eres adulto, un mago poderoso bastante por encima de la media, puedes comprenderlo mejor que nadie también… vuestras infancias son similares, nunca lo has mimado, te respeta… ¿quieres que siga? – sonrió Dumbledore afablemente.  
\- No… yo… ¿me estás dando permiso para cortejar a Potter? – preguntó aún escéptico.  
\- Sí, absolutamente. El próximo verano será un mago adulto y prefiero que esté contigo que no con cualquiera. Podrá quedarse en Hogwarts contigo en vacaciones, no tendría que regresar con esos muggles…  
\- Yo… no sé qué decir. No me parece ético, sigue siendo un estudiante y aún es menor.  
\- No te estoy obligando Severus, sólo te digo que si entre los dos decidís iniciar una relación, lo apruebo, con discreción por supuesto.  
\- ¿por quién me tomas? Como si fuese a…  
\- Severus, estaba pensando más en Harry… como tú mismo has dicho, las hormonas le juegan malas pasadas. Y ahora si me permites… voy a descansar. Buenas noches muchacho.  
\- Buenas noches Albus…

Un muy sorprendido profesor de pociones regresó a sus aposentos y se dejó caer en el sofá. “¡Esto es de locos!” 

Cuando salió un poco de su estupor ordenó algo de cena a los elfos domésticos. Cenó tranquilamente y cuando terminó se sirvió un gran vaso de fire whisky que se tomó junto a un cigarro mientras observaba las llamas ardiendo en la chimenea, hipnotizado por el fuego.

 

Mientras tanto en la torre de Gryffindor el trío dorado más Ginny se reía a carcajadas en su rincón preferido de la sala común, junto al fuego.

\- ¿Os fijasteis la cara de pasmarote que puso Snape cuando Dumbledore le dijo vete a saber qué? – preguntó Ginny divertida  
\- ¡Jajaja sí, abrió mucho los ojos y se puso como un tomate! Snape poniéndose colorado, lo nunca visto. – Ron se carcajeó con ganas  
\- Sea lo que sea que le haya dicho el director… hizo que se atragantase de esa forma. – Rio Hermione también.  
\- Me pregunto de qué hablarían… después de eso en seguida se fueron los dos. ¿Qué cosa puede llegar a conseguir que una persona como Snape se altere tanto y se sonroje hasta la raíz del pelo? – Harry no rio ninguna de las bromas de sus amigos, estaba demasiado intrigado. “Se veía hasta adorable sonrojado… nunca imaginé que pensaría en Snape siendo adorable” suspiró mientras se repantigaba más en el sofá.  
\- Seguro que olía mal y Dumbledore le obligó a irse a lavar – soltó Ginny haciendo reír más a su hermano y a Hermione. Harry sólo continuó mirando el fuego.  
\- No creo, Dumbledore es demasiado amable para decirle algo así en pleno comedor. – Lo defendió disimuladamente.  
\- Oh vamos Harry, ¡deja de romper el ambiente! Deberías ser el que más estuviese disfrutando inventando situaciones por las que se sonroje el bastardo. – Le dijo Ron dándole algunos codazos en el brazo. – ¡Por algo estás obsesionado con él desde hace meses!  
\- ¡No estoy obsesionado con él! Ya os lo he dicho mil veces. – se enfadó.  
\- Ahora en serio Harry, si hasta te pones nervioso cuando lo ves aparecer de improviso. Hoy incluso se te ha caído el tenedor cuando ha llegado al comedor. – Le chinchó Ginny de nuevo.  
\- ¿Y a quien no le pone nervioso el imbécil? – espetó molesto.  
\- A nadie tanto como a ti. Incluso Neville sólo se pone nervioso en sus clases, no fuera de ellas. – dijo Hermione, uniéndose a los otros dos.  
\- ¡Te mola, reconócelo! – dijo Ron al fin, serio. – Harry, sueñas con él, te he oído varias veces decir su nombre entre gemidos mientras duermes. – susurró bajito para que sólo ellos cuatro escuchasen.  
\- ¡¡NUNCA!! – exclamó indignado – Yo… no.. yo nu-nunca he soñado cosas de esas con él. – y se cruzó de brazos defensivamente, sonrojándose.  
\- ¡Oh dios! ¡Es verdad! – exclamó Ron dando un bote en el sofá – ¡Hermione, tenías razón!  
\- Bueno, era una teoría… pero lo acabas de confirmar tú solito Harry.  
\- ¡¡NO HE CONFIRMADO NADA!! – Ginny lo agarró del brazo cuando iba a levantarse para irse y lo sentó de nuevo.   
\- ¡¡¡Shhhh!!! no querrás que te oigan todos ¿no?  
\- No.Me.Mola.Snape. ¿vale? – puntualizó indignado, sin perder el rubor delator.  
\- Ahá… lo que tú digas. – dijo Ron mientras le revolvía el pelo a su mejor amigo.  
\- Bueno chicos, es tarde, vámonos a dormir ya. – sugirió Hermione, que no quería que terminasen enfadados. Harry como buen Leo era muy cabezota y orgulloso, no iba a admitir algo que lo avergonzaba.  
\- Vale, pero que quede claro. Él no me gusta, ¡lo odio! – y con la última palabra en la discusión Harry se fue corriendo a su habitación.

Los otros tres se quedaron unos minutos más, aún impactados por el descubrimiento. Especialmente Ginny que desde que se conocieron hace años en la estación de Kings Cross cuando ella tenía 10 años y Harry 11, se enamoró de él a primera vista.  
Con el tiempo se le pasó el enamoramiento, Harry se convirtió como un hermano mayor con ella, no la veía con esos ojos… y ahora acababa de confirmarse el tipo de gustos de su mejor amigo. Snape. De entre todos los tíos posibles en Hogwarts tenía que irse a fijar en el murciélago gigante.

\- No me puedo creer que sea verdad… - suspiró la pelirroja  
\- Yo tampoco, ¡qué asco! – soltó Ron exagerando un escalofrío.  
\- ¡Ronald Weasley! Es tu mejor amigo, ¿lo vas a rechazar ahora por ser gay? – le pegó Hermione en el brazo.  
\- ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! Lo que me da asco es quien le gusta. ¡Por dios! Podría ser su padre y además es tan… tan… malvado, cínico, amargado, feo…   
\- Bueno… sobre gustos no hay nada escrito. Si Harry se ha enamorado de él es porque algo debe tener, y sea lo que sea… estoy convencida que cambió su forma de pensar en él desde la noche que fue a cumplir su venganza. Desde ese día no ha vuelto a ser el mismo, ¿no creéis? – razonó Hermione, siempre la más lista.  
\- Ahora que lo dices…   
\- ¡Es verdad! Tuvo que descubrir algo de Snape aquella noche, algo tan fuerte como para enamorarlo. – Asintió Ginny. - ¿Qué debe ser?...   
\- Tal vez lo vio desnudo y su serpiente lo hipnotizó – se carcajeó Ron  
\- ¡RON! – espetaron ambas chicas, sonrojadas.

Los tres continuaron hablando un rato más, mientras, Harry no paraba de dar vueltas en la cama. Hoy lo había reconocido para él mismo en ese lavabo… “Estoy completamente enamorado de Severus Snape” y que sus amigos se hayan dado cuenta lo atormentaba, no quería ni imaginarse que empezasen a correr rumores por otros estudiantes sospechosos… si Snape le atacaba con alguno de sus comentarios mordaces respecto a sus sentimientos… bueno, él no iba a ser capaz de esconderle la verdad.  
Cansado terminó durmiéndose entre un amasijo de sabanas y mantas.   
Cuando Ron fue a acostarse sonrió y con un movimiento de varita acomodó la ropa de cama para que su amigo no se constipase y se fue a dormir también. 

 

N.A: Buenooo nuevo capítulo!! Disculpar la demora en actualizar, pero recientemente he empezado a trabajar en un curro nuevo y aún me estoy aclimatando a la pérdida de tiempo y los horarios nuevos, sniff…   
Espero que os guste! Yo me lo he pasado pipa escribiéndolo! :3


	4. En brazos cálidos

Título: EL TIRO POR LA CULATA.  
Autora: Enide-Kant  
Parejas: Severus/Harry   
Clasificación: M

Disclaimers: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling y Warner Bross, yo no gano nada con esto, sólo cojo prestados a los personajes por un rato, para divertirme.

Aviso: Esta historia contiene Slash (amor hombre x hombre) y Chan (adulto-menor) si no te gusta, no sigas leyendo, y si eres un@ snarry fan como yo, adelante! A disfrutarlo ;D

Cap 4: En brazos cálidos

Faltaban 5 días para las vacaciones de navidad, lo que significaba que Harry sólo tendría 2 clases de Oclumancia con Snape antes de irse a La Madriguera con Ron y Ginny. A no ser que Dumbledore le obligase a quedarse… un cambio de última hora siempre era posible con el director.

Pasó el fin de semana haciendo un poco el ermitaño, evitando a sus amigos. Aún estaba entre avergonzado y molesto con ellos. No quería que le volviesen a sacar el tema de Snape y por eso prefería mantenerse a parte, de esa forma también podía dedicarse a pensar sobre el tema por él mismo y tranquilamente.

“Si a Snape le gusto… ¿debería hacérselo saber?” pensaba mientras leía un libro bajo uno de los arboles cercanos al lago. “Vamos Harry, parece mentira que no lo conozcas… con lo retorcido que es el hombre si le insinúo algo pensará que me estoy burlando”  
Suspiró cansado. Llevaba todo el día dándole vueltas al temita y no sabía ni por donde pillarlo.   
“Y esto es lo de menos… debería estar rezando a todos los dioses para que en las clases de oclumancia no vea en mis recuerdos la noche en la que me colé en sus aposentos, porque entonces ni por todo el amor que me tenga me va a salvar de que me desoye vivo.”   
Se arrebujó más en su capa y se quedó un rato mirando el lago, ensimismado.  
“Tendría que estar practicando Oclumancia como un loco… o mejor, buscando alguna excusa para saltarme estas primeras dos clases antes de vacaciones, tal vez durante las fiestas los gemelos o alguno de los Weasley, o incluso Remus o Tonks pueden ayudarme con la Oclumancia lo suficiente para después de vacaciones poderme aventurar a tener una clase con él…”  
\- Voy a escribir a Remus ya – dijo a la nada mientras se levantaba y se iba corriendo a la torre de Gryffindor para escribirle al licántropo. 

Querido Remus:  
Necesito un gran favor para estas Navidades… ¿Puedes encontrar a alguien que me pueda ayudar con la Oclumancia de forma intensiva durante estas fiestas? Es urgente que lo mejore.

Un abrazo, espero que todo esté bien.  
HP

Y el lunes llegó con otra clase de pociones a primera hora de la mañana. Para alegría de Harry ninguno de sus amigos dijo nada al respecto durante el desayuno, pero cuando estaban esperando en el pasillo a que Snape llegase para abrir el aula recibió un par de codazos de Ron cuando Snape pasó por su lado.   
\- Ron ni se te ocurra hacer nada más – advirtió Harry.  
\- No es necesario amigo, tú solo te delatas – rio Ron sentándose en su sitio.  
La clase fue bastante bien hasta que Snape empezó a pasearse entre las mesas para observar como avanzaban las pociones de los estudiantes. Harry se puso nervioso instantáneamente cuando con su brazo rozó todo el costado del profesor cuando pasaba por su lado, cosa que le hizo cortar mal uno de los ingredientes con la daga y se cortó un dedo, manchando de sangre su mesa, el corte había sido profundo.  
\- ¡Joder! – saltó de su sitio al ver que alguna substancia de los ingredientes había reaccionado con su sangre o su piel y se estaba comiendo su carne. - ¡Oh joder joder joder! – intentó frotarse con la ropa pero alguien le dio un manotazo, apartando su mano en el intento.  
\- ¿Eres idiota Potter? Si haces eso se comerá tu ropa y lo que encuentre detrás. Rápido, ven conmigo si no quieres quedarte sin mano.

Harry pegó un bote y fue corriendo detrás de Snape, con la mano apartada de su cuerpo, el dolor insoportable en su dedo siendo devorado por aquello.  
Snape abrió la puerta que se comunicaba con su despacho y lo hizo entrar rápidamente cerrando la puerta detrás del chico.

\- Accio maletín de urgencias – Ordenó Snape con un movimiento fluido de su varita y en un segundo tuvo en sus manos el maletín para curarlo.  
\- ¡Oh joder como duele! – se quejó Harry, impaciente.   
\- Deje de lloriquear, en unos momentos estará como nuevo. Traiga aquí su dedo, póngalo aquí encima, vigile no tocarme o me lo pasará a mí y créame… deseará no haberlo hecho. – dijo arrastrando las palabras en ese tono de voz tan bajo y amenazante.  
\- ¡Lo que sea, pero hágalo ya! – Harry puso la mano encima de la placa metálica que Snape le había dicho y espero a que el hombre le aplicase el antídoto. 

Tras varios minutos de administrarle unas gotas sobre la herida el dedo empezó a recuperar la carne que había sido devorada, la uña volvió a crecer como nueva y finalmente la herida se cerró. El dolor horrible fue substituido por una pequeña picazón.   
\- La próxima vez que se ponga nervioso por mi presencia Potter, intente no cortarse mientras corta bulbos carnívoros africanos. Su veneno como ha podido comprobar… es como un ácido que devora todo.  
\- No me he puesto nervioso por su… presencia. Ha sido un accidente. – contestó enfurruñado Harry  
\- Ya… últimamente le suceden muchos accidentes cuando paso por su lado.  
\- Es casualidad.   
\- No existen las casualidades Potter, y menos con usted. 

Y tras esto salió de su despacho y Harry fue detrás para volver a su pupitre donde Ron estaba ajetreado intentando hacer solo la poción sin ayuda y Hermione lo miraba preocupada desde su pupitre con Neville.

La clase finalizó un rato después y cuando iban saliendo para ir a comer Harry se desmayó en medio del pasillo, sorprendiendo a sus amigos.  
\- ¡Voy a avisar al profesor Snape! – exclamó Hermione que corrió escaleras abajo para alertar al profesor, pero se lo encontró de frente viniendo hacia el alboroto.  
\- ¿Qué pasa ahora? – espetó molesto, apartando a los alumnos que habían formado un corrillo.  
\- Es Harry señor, se ha desmayado de golpe, fulminado. – Le explicó la chica, preocupada.  
\- ¡Todos fuera! YA. – gritó Snape a los alumnos cuando vio a Harry en el suelo tirado como un muñeco. Ron estaba con él intentando despertarlo.  
\- Weasley, vaya corriendo a avisar a Madame Pomfrey que vengo con Potter de camino, Granger explíquele lo sucedido con los bulbos africanos y el desmayo de ahora. Rápido. 

Ambos jóvenes se levantaron y se fueron corriendo, tratándose de Harry no se lo tendrían que repetir dos veces. Hermione se giró a medio pasillo para mirar atrás. Snape estaba retirándole el pelo de la cara a Harry y cargándolo en brazos, como un príncipe al rescate. Sonrió para sí misma. 

Cuando el profesor llegó a la enfermería con Harry en sus brazos pronto le fue indicado donde dejar a Harry y Poppy empezó a acribillarlo a preguntas.  
Tras examinar al paciente se giró a mirar a su colega y a los dos amigos del chico.

\- Está bien, no tiene nada raro. Severus los cuidados que le subministraste tras la herida eran los correctos, yo hubiese aplicado lo mismo. Creo que simplemente ha sido una bajada de tensión, debe haber sido un shock para él ver la carne de su dedo desaparecer de esa forma. Es una herida traumática para algunos alumnos, sobre todo los que proceden del mundo muggle, que se aterrorizan al pensar que se van a quedar así, enseñando el hueso.  
\- ¿Shock traumático?... un día de estos el trauma me lo va a causar a mí, si no me mata el señor oscuro me matará él de un paro cardíaco. – refunfuñó el profesor mientras se retiraba el pelo de la cara, nervioso.   
\- Severus… ¿necesitas un relajante? Te veo… alterado. – ofreció la enfermera.  
\- ¡Claro que no! – espetó molesto. – Me voy, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que ocuparme de princesas sensibleras. 

Madame Pomfrey negó con la cabeza, divertida, viendo como su colega salía de la enfermería ondeando su capa tras de él, en ese modo tan dramático suyo.   
Hermione sonrió satisfecha y Ron observaba todo con cara de pasmarote.

\- Bien chicos, supongo que el señor Potter descansará durante un rato, pueden irse tranquilos, está bien.  
\- Gracias Madame… - dijeron ambos mientras salían para ir a comer al gran comedor.

Cuando se sentaron en sus sitios habituales Ginny se les lanzó encima, preocupada. 

\- He oído lo de Harry ¿está bien? - preguntó ansiosa  
\- Sí, sólo una bajada de tensión por el shock del accidente que ha tenido en pociones – explicó Ron.  
\- ¿Qué accidente? ¿qué más le ha pasado?   
\- Se cortó el dedo mientras cortaba bulbos carnívoros africanos y la carne de su dedo ha empezado a desaparecer dolorosamente…  
\- ¡Oh pobre! – exclamó la pelirroja  
\- Snape ha actuado rápido y lo ha metido en su despacho para curarle la herida. Estuvo curado en seguida, pero según madame Pomfrey le puede haber causado un trauma y con los nervios haberse desmayado.  
\- Normal, es algo súper desagradable… - dijo comprensiva.  
\- ¿Y sabes qué? – dijo Hermione contenta en un susurro, para evitar ser escuchados.  
\- ¿Qué? Cuenta…  
\- Snape se ha llevado a Harry en brazos hasta la enfermería en vez de levitarlo…, le ha apartado el pelo de la cara con una caricia… y en la enfermería se le ha escapado con los nervios que un día de estos Harry lo matará de algún susto.  
\- ¡OH MERLÍN! ¡WOOW!....   
\- Síp, eso he gritado yo en mi mente al verlo y oírlo. – dijo Hermione entre risas  
\- ¡Oh dios! a Harry le va a dar otro jamacuco cuando se lo digamos – y las dos se rieron.  
\- ¿Estáis insinuando que Snape… ya sabéis… está por…? – Preguntó Ron con un gesto de confusión en su cara.  
\- Exactamente, Snape ESTÁ. Y si no lo está… al menos su odio hacia nuestro Harry es totalmente una farsa del mejor espía de Dumbledore. – dijo Hermione bastante segura.  
\- ¡OH MERLÍN! – Y las chicas estallaron en carcajadas al ver la cara de Ron.

Harry se perdió la comida y las clases de la tarde. No fue hasta la cena que no se presentó en el gran comedor, todo pálido.   
Cuando entró el murmullo de voces se acrecentó notablemente, la gente cuchicheaba sobre su desmayo y el accidente de pociones.  
Levantó la vista hacia la mesa de profesores y vio a Snape mirarlo de arriba abajo, analizándolo. Harry bajó la mirada y tan rápido como pudo sin correr se fue a sentar al lado de sus amigos.

\- Eh! Hermano, estás fatal, ¿Pomfrey te ha dejado salir con esa cara? – preguntó Ron haciéndole un hueco.  
\- Eh… sí. Pero de camino me he vuelto a sentir mal… - explicó mientras se servía algo de comida en su plato.  
\- Tal vez deberías volver a la enfermería después de cenar Harry… - Hermione le tocó la frente, buscando síntomas de fiebre.  
\- No, ya paso mucho tiempo allí. Seguro que mañana ya estaré bien.   
\- Nos has asustado mucho cuando te has desmayado de esa forma… y no solo a nosotros, Snape estaba tan histérico que te llevó en volandas a la enfermería sin levitarte, te apartó el flequillo de la cara y hasta reconoció que si Quien-tu-ya-sabes no lo mataba lo harías tú de algún susto un día de estos – le explicó Hermione divertida. 

Harry la miró con la boca abierta. Un fuerte sonrojo cubriendo sus pálidas mejillas.  
\- Síp, con las prisas parece que nuestro espía ha perdido la máscara por el camino. – Ginny le guiñó el ojo a Harry.

El pobre no dijo nada en lo que quedaba de cena, y a pesar de que tenía hambre con los nervios y las mariposas en el estómago no consiguió comer apenas nada.

Cuando regresaron a la sala común estaba tan cansado y alterado por las noticias que se fue a acostar el primero.   
Ron, Hermione y Ginny se quedaron hablando en los sofás preocupados. Harry no había reaccionado escandalosamente como se esperaban. Sí, se había sonrojado, sí, estaba sorprendido…, pero no intentó negarlo o excusar el comportamiento del hombre. 

\- Es por el shock traumático, seguro que aún no está bien y no ha podido asimilar bien lo que le habéis dicho. – Les dijo Ron, comprensivo.  
\- Y una porra Ron, has visto que se ha sonrojado, o sea, que ha entendido perfectamente lo que estábamos diciéndole.   
\- ¿Y si Harry hubiese descubierto esa noche que Snape sólo actuaba respecto a él? ¿y si hubiese descubierto que al hombre le importa?... – Hermione estaba pensando en voz alta sus ideas.  
\- Puede ser… conociendo a Harry ese simple detalle puede hacerle cambiar totalmente su forma de ver al hombre. No creo que después de algo así pudiese seguir odiándolo. Y si no hay odio… si pensamos en Snape todos estos años actuando, protegiendo a Harry y aguantando estoicamente que la gente lo desprecie… - comentó Ginny  
\- Si es así… Harry simplemente … - Ron no supo terminar la frase  
\- Simplemente se enamoraría de él, que es lo que le ha pasado. – Terminó Hermione.  
\- Pero eso no tiene por qué significar que sea correspondido por el murciélago. Una cosa es que el hombre no odie a Harry y actúe porque es un espía y debe aparentar odio y otra muy distinta que se lo quiera cepillar. – dijo molesto Ron.  
\- ¡RON! No seas tan basto – le golpeó Hermione.  
\- Es cierto, ya estáis asegurando sentimientos que no tenéis ni idea si existen o no. Que se preocupe por Harry como lo podría hacer Remus, o McGonagall o Dumbledore… es normal. Pero de ahí a que esté enamorado, no me lo trago chicas.  
\- Tal vez tienes razón hermanito. Sería demasiado raro.  
\- Yo sé lo que he visto, y lo que he visto es a un hombre histérico preocupado por la persona amada, no por cualquiera. A cualquier otro lo habría llevado levitado y no se hubiese molestado ni en tocarle un pelo ni habría perdido los nervios. ¡Es Snape!   
\- El tiempo dirá… - dijo Ginny  
\- ¿Eso crees? Harry no le va a decir nada, si está como loco porque tiene que retomar la oclumancia y tiene miedo que Snape descubra lo de la broma. Y dudo que Snape le confiese su amor con un ramo de rosas – dijo Ron incrédulo.   
\- Esta tensión sexual entre ellos seguirá creciendo… llegará un punto en que ellos mismos verán que es evidente. Tiempo al tiempo. – Finalizó Hermione el tema.

 

Un golpeteo en la ventana despertó a Harry a primera hora de la mañana, poco antes de despertarse para ir a desayunar. Era Hedwig con la respuesta de Remus.

Querido Harry;  
Me sorprendió tu petición pero no te preocupes, ya he encontrado a la persona adecuada para esa tarea. Ha aceptado enseñarte durante las vacaciones en La Madriguera.  
Nos vemos pronto, un abrazo.

Moony.

 

“Bien, ahora sólo debo ingeniármelas para escaquearme durante las dos clases de esta semana, o al menos de una de ellas” – pensó con una sonrisa mientras volvía a tumbarse en la cama, aprovechando los últimos minutos de sueño.

\- Ron, necesito conseguir algún invento de tus hermanos para estar indispuesto para las clases de Oclumancia.  
\- Harry, no vas a poder evitarlas siempre… tal vez debas empezar a practicar con Hermione…  
\- ¡No! Escucha… Remus me ha encontrado a alguien para ayudarme en navidades y con esas tres semanas me veo capaz de luego poder enfrentarme a Snape de forma más segura.   
\- No creo que dé tiempo a enviar a Hedwig a La Madriguera y que vuelva antes de la cena de mañana…   
\- Tengo que escaquearme, tiene que ser algo convincente. – dijo estresado el moreno  
\- Te podemos hechizar… - propuso Ron inseguro.  
\- ¡Sí! tiene que ser un hechizo que me deje fuera de juego hasta el día siguiente, algo que Madame Pomfrey no pueda curar en unos minutos.  
\- Te podemos tirar de la escoba y que te rompas algún hueso… - propuso de nuevo Ron  
\- Eso duele… pero si no encontramos nada más… estaría dispuesto a pasar por ello de nuevo y me aseguro el tener que estar en la enfermería por lo menos toda la noche…  
\- Creo que es lo más convincente Harry… si descubren que te hemos hechizado tan fuerte alguno de nosotros nos podrían castigar, pero una caída es algo que puede suceder.  
\- Bien, pues eso haré. Me romperé algo. – dijo Harry nervioso ante la idea de ese dolor.  
\- ¿Tanto miedo le tienes a Snape como para hacerte eso a ti mismo?  
\- Ron… ¿qué crees que me haría Snape si descubre que estuve en sus aposentos escondido bajo mi capa de invisibilidad?... sería hombre muerto. 

Llegó el miércoles y después de cenar Harry tenía que acudir al despacho de Snape para su primera clase de oclumancia de ese año. Era la hora de la cena y Harry aún no había tenido oportunidad de auto accidentarse para no acudir a la clase, no cabe decir que estaba el chico como histérico al ver que pasaban las horas y los minutos y cada vez veía más cerca la cuerda que le colgaría de la horca con Snape como su verdugo.

\- Estoy muerto, no he podido lesionarme y ahora ya es demasiado tarde. Snape se acaba de marchar y espera que lo siga en unos minutos… voy a vomitar. – dijo muy pálido y con los ojos verdes desenfocados, perdido como estaba en su mundo.  
\- Escucha Harry, tu mente es muy lista y seguro que aunque tú no sepas como defenderte con la oclumancia… automáticamente tu cerebro sabrá ocultar la información para que él no la encuentre, es instinto de protección, créeme – le animo Hermione, segura de sí misma.  
\- Merlín te oiga sino esta noche o mañana acudiréis a mi funeral o mi expulsión. – dijo aterrorizado.

Angustiado se levantó y procedió a salir del comedor para bajar al despacho del hombre. No quería añadir más leña al fuego llegando tarde.   
“Si me pilla y luego me declaro… no, me matará igualmente, es Snape”  
“Tal vez deba confesar antes de que lo encuentre por sí mismo…”  
“¡Oh mierda, ya no sólo es que me colé en su habitación… también me masturbé en los baños pensando en él! Oh dios, oh dios… si no descubre una cosa tal vez descubre la otra…”

Iba tan perdido en su mundo que no se fijó bien por donde pisaba y tropezó por las escaleras que daban al pasillo principal de las mazmorras, cayendo inevitablemente por ellas como una pelota de futbol, rebotando y comiéndose cada uno de los escalones hasta caer de bruces al frío y húmedo suelo hecho un desastre y con la cabeza abierta, sangrando y la pierna rota.  
El grito que escapó de su garganta atrajo la atención de unos alumnos de Slytherin que rondaban cerca y que asustados fueron corriendo a llamar a su jefe de casa mientras uno de ellos se quedaba con Potter.

\- Potter, tranquilo, han ido a avisar a Snape… - dijo una chica de tercer curso nerviosa.  
Harry apenas estaba consiguiendo mantener la consciencia y sólo pudo asentir mientras se intentaba tapar con una mano la herida de la cabeza.

\- ¡Joder Potter! – exclamó Snape al ver a Harry de esa guisa, con una pierna rota y en un ángulo extraño y el charco de sangre que salía de su cabeza y le manchaba toda la cara y la ropa. Cruzo el espacio que los separaba corriendo y se agachó a su lado. - ¡Perkins! Vaya a avisar a Madame Pomfrey de que vamos para allá.   
\- Lo siento… profesor… - dijo Harry muy bajito  
\- Tranquilo, voy a cerrarte la herida de la cabeza… - y con cuidado le acarició la cara con una mano mientras con la otra apuntaba con su varita y murmuraba un hechizo de sanación. Harry pudo sentir un cosquilleo y un calor agradable en su cabeza.  
\- Bien, ya está… ahora te voy a llevar a la enfermería para que te arregle esa pierna… - dijo el hombre con una suavidad desconocida. Harry agárrate de mí cuello, te voy a alzar.  
Harry hizo como le pidió y se abrazó a su cuello. Snape le pasó una mano por la espalda y la otra por debajo de las rodillas para alzarlo de nuevo en sus brazos. Sabía que podía levitarlo y que seguramente eso sería más cómodo para el chico tal como tenía la pierna derecha, pero quiso ser egoísta de nuevo y volver a tener la oportunidad de cargarlo en sus brazos hasta la enfermería otra vez. Sentirlo contra su cuerpo le ayudaba a calmar sus nervios. 

\- Lo siento… - volvió a lloriquear Harry enterrando la cabeza en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello de su profesor.  
\- No lo sientas… esas escaleras son muy resbaladizas, no eres el primero que cae por ellas. – dijo Snape mirándolo a los ojos llorosos y sonriendo de medio lado para quitarle importancia.

A pesar de que Harry debía estar sufriendo por el dolor de su pierna no corrió todo lo rápido que podía hacia la enfermería. Quería sostenerlo el máximo tiempo posible, y más estando el chico consciente. Podía sentir las lágrimas húmedas en su cuello. Sus manos temblorosas abrazándolo. Su pelo revuelto haciéndole cosquillas en la mejilla. Pesaba muy poco para la edad que tenía. 

\- ¡Severus! Por aquí, déjalo en su cama – dijo Madame Pomfrey al verlo aparecer como un huracán por la puerta de la enfermería.

Snape lo dejó con sumo cuidado y volvió a apartarle el pelo de la frente que le molestaba en los ojos. Le quitó las gafas rotas de la cara y con un “oculus reparo” se las arregló de nuevo y las depositó encima de su mesilla de noche.  
Poppy no dijo nada pero lo observó todo con una sonrisita. Ella era la enfermera de la escuela y durante muchos años había visto a su colega traer a alumnos heridos a su cuidado, a todos y cada uno de ellos los había traído levitando y tras darle el parte de los sucesos se había ido sin dirigir una mirada al enfermo…, pero esta era la segunda vez que lo veía cargando a Potter en brazos y en ese estado de preocupación máxima. Ahora incluso le arreglaba las gafas. Era evidente que se preocupaba por el chico muchísimo más allá de lo que aparentaba y comparando sus actos con los demostrados a otros alumnos… sí, su colega parecía un lobo protector con su cachorro. 

\- Estará bien Severus, no te preocupes. Nada que no pueda solucionar tu poción crece-huesos.  
\- No estoy preocupado, sólo es una pierna rota.  
\- Ya… claro  
\- También se había abierto la cabeza, lo he sanado para que no perdiera más sangre por el camino… - informó mientras se quitaba pelusas invisibles de su manga disimuladamente.  
\- Sí, el examen inicial lo ha detectado, lo has hecho bien.  
\- Hmm …  
\- Parece señor Potter que le ha cogido usted el gusto a que Severus le lleve en brazos como un príncipe por todo Hogwarts ¿eh? – dijo la enfermera divertida  
\- ¡NO!... yo… ¡ha sido un accidente! – exclamó Harry avergonzado y rojo hasta las raíces del pelo  
\- ¡Poppy! – la riñó Snape con un ligero tinte rosado en sus mejillas   
\- Jojojo, era broma… era broma… Bien, vamos a reparar esa pierna… - y con un movimiento de su varita hizo desvanecer los pantalones del chico, dejándolo expuesto delante de Snape, quien dio un pequeño brinco y apartó la mirada del chaval.  
\- Yo… me voy ya, tengo cosas que hacer. Que se mejore Potter… -dijo Snape mirándolo de reojo al despedirse. Harry seguía rojo como una amapola.  
\- Gra-gracias señor…

Poppy sonrió afablemente. Sí, sin duda aquí había algo por ambas partes.

La pierna de Harry fue sencilla de sanar, aunque necesitaba pasar toda la noche y parte del día siguiente en la enfermería para que el hueso acabase de soldarse.

Al final sin proponérselo había conseguido su objetivo, romperse algo y escabullirse de la Oclumancia con Snape.  
“Snape… me ha gustado como me ha llevado en brazos… era tan cálido…” suspiró el chico mientras la luz de la luna se filtraba por la ventana de la enfermería.

Por la mañana lo primero que vieron sus ojos al abrirse fue la cabellera marrón y rizada de Hermione cuando al verlo despertar se tiró encima suyo para abrazarlo.  
\- ¡Oh Harry! ¡Estábamos tan preocupados!   
\- Tropecé por las escaleras… - dijo aún adormilado.  
\- ¿Tropezar de tropiezo o… ya sabes… de tirarte? – preguntó su amigo pelirrojo cruzándose de brazos.  
\- De tropiezo verdadero.  
\- ¿seguro? Harry ayer estabas desesperado… - Ron no se lo creía.  
\- Te lo juro.

A la hora de la comida Harry se les pudo unir en el gran comedor, de nuevo al entrar todos se giraron a mirarle y Snape volvió a repasarle de arriba abajo, como cerciorándose que estuviese bien. Un pequeño sonrojo volvió a cubrirle las mejillas.

Finalmente se sentó con sus amigos a comer y a prepararse para las clases de la tarde.   
“Al final ayer me libré, pero a ver mañana viernes qué hago… está claro que no puedo volver a romperme nada, sino a este paso me puedo acabar matando por idiota.”

\- Harry – le llamó Ginny en un susurro   
\- ¿qué pasa? – preguntó extrañado por el secretismo  
\- ¿Cómo se sintió que Snape te llevase en brazos? Ya es la segunda vez… - le guiñó un ojo al ver como se sonrojaba fuertemente  
\- ¡Gin!... 

El resto de la comida pasó con calma, sin sustos y sin esos ojos negros brillantes siguiendo cada uno de sus pasos, Harry por fin se relajó.

Mientras tanto en la mesa de profesores Poppy comentaba con Dumbledore lo caballeroso que había sido Severus con Harry en las dos ocasiones.   
\- ¿No lo levitó en ninguna de las dos ocasiones? – preguntó McGonagall extrañada  
\- No, apareció como un huracán por la puerta de la enfermería con él en brazos como un príncipe al rescate.   
\- Poppy, te pido que dejes de hablar de eso, en las dos ocasiones actué por instinto y como me pareció mejor… deja de pintarme como un príncipe con respecto al mocoso.  
\- ¡Oh vamos Severus! Me parece gracioso teniendo en cuenta que con ningún otro alumno parece que tu instinto actúe igual, siempre los levitas y los ignoras.  
\- ¿No lo ignoró? – preguntó Dumbledore divertido  
\- ¡Oh no, no!... le retiró el pelo de la frente y hasta le reparó las gafas, hasta le deseó una buena recuperación. – dijo la sanadora como si comentase un culebrón.  
\- ¡Poppy!... – exclamó el profesor de pociones indignado. – Yo no…  
\- No lo niegues, lo vi todo. – interrumpió la mujer apuntándolo con un tenedor  
\- La próxima vez que se escalabre el chaval no lo voy a recoger del suelo, ahí se quedará hasta que se pudra. – espetó molesto el hombre levantándose y marchándose por la puerta del lateral de los profesores.  
\- Qué carácter… - rio la enfermera divertida  
\- No le gusta que sus sentimientos queden expuestos. – sonrió Dubledore mientras se terminaba su postre de flan de limón.  
\- ¿sentimientos Severus Snape? Ja! – espetó McGonagall negando con la cabeza. 

Dumbledore y Poppy se miraron y sonrieron. 

N.A : Owwww!! Tengo que dibujar esa escena!! Harry en brazos de Snape! De hecho ya tengo un dibujo así que hice como fanart de uno de mis fics preferidos de estos dos, pero me gustaría dibujarlo para el mío propio. Me parece un gesto protector y adorable *///*

Gracias por los reviews!! Espero que sigáis dejándome vuestras opiniones :)


	5. Unión

Título: EL TIRO POR LA CULATA.  
Autora: Enide-Kant  
Parejas: Severus/Harry   
Clasificación: M

Disclaimers: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling y Warner Bross, yo no gano nada con esto, sólo cojo prestados a los personajes por un rato, para divertirme.

Aviso: Esta historia contiene Slash (amor hombre x hombre) y Chan (adulto-menor) si no te gusta, no sigas leyendo, y si eres un@ snarry fan como yo, ¡adelante! A disfrutarlo ;D

Cap 5: Unión

Era el día antes de las vacaciones de navidad, esa noche tendrían un baile y fiesta sorpresa. Gracias a eso Harry se libraría de su clase de Oclumancia con Snape.   
“¡Salvado por los pelos!” pensó contento cuando el director anunció el baile sorpresa esa misma mañana en el desayuno. 

\- Que bien, hoy tendremos menos clases, después de la comida del medio día ya estamos libres para prepararnos como queramos para el baile. – Ron estaba radiante de felicidad porque sabía que podría comer muchas cosas deliciosas en la fiesta y tal vez beber algo de alcohol.  
\- ¡Tenemos que ir a por algo de alcohol a Hogsmeade! – propuso Dean Thomas.  
\- En eso mismo estaba pensando colega – rio Ron mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de su compañero.  
\- Nada de alcohol Ronald – refunfuñó Hermione mirándolos ceñuda.  
\- Aguafiestas… - le sacó la lengua el pelirrojo.  
\- Me hubiese gustado que el director nos avisase con más tiempo, hubiésemos podido ir a Hogsmeade a comprarnos algo de ropa, miedo me da ver las creaciones que harán más de uno. – dijo Lavender mirando a los chicos en concreto.  
\- ¡Eh! Seguro que hacemos algo mejor que tú – se molestó Dean.  
\- ¿Os apostáis algo? – lo retó Lavender de nuevo.  
\- Propongo un concurso del rey o reina de la fiesta, los que quieran participar desfilaran delante de todos con la ropa de su creación y luego el resto de alumnos y profesores votará el diseño que más le haya gustado.   
\- Me gusta tu idea.   
\- El sexo perdedor hará de criado o criada durante una semana entera cuando volvamos de las vacaciones de navidad.  
\- Excelente, te escogeré a ti personalmente como criado, Thomas. – espetó Lavender. – Vamos a pedir permiso a McGonagall.

Harry suspiró, esto no pintaba nada bien, estaba claro que iban a perder y no le hacía puñetera gracia verse obligado a tener que servir como criado a nadie.

Dos horas después ya estaba anunciado en todas las salas comunes el concurso improvisado. A McGonagall le había encantado la idea del desafío en transfiguración, incluso ella misma propuso darle una “E” de extraordinario como puntos extra al ganador o ganadora. Con lo que ya no sólo se trataba de una batalla entre chicos y chicas sino que además era una batalla para conseguir esa puntuación extra en transfiguraciones.   
Muchos alumnos se inscribieron a lo largo del día en el concurso.

\- Yo no voy a participar, haría el ridículo. – se negó Harry, pues aunque no era un desastre en transfiguraciones tampoco era su mejor materia.  
\- ¡Oh vamos Harry, seguro que se te ocurren diseños muy interesantes! Siempre que puedes estás dibujando tus apuntes y tienes una carpeta llena de pergaminos con montones de dibujos.   
\- Pero no es lo mismo ‘Mione, no tiene nada que ver con la moda. – negó el moreno.  
\- Harry, ¿es que no lo entiendes? Eres uno de los privilegiados en conocer dos mundos, el mágico y el muggle.  
\- ¿Y qué con eso? No soy el único. – alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos, muy a lo Snape.  
\- Tontito, pues que tienes más ideas respecto a moda que muchos de nuestros compañeros. Puedes crear diseños basados en ambos mundos. – intentó hacerle entrar en razón Hermione.  
\- Pero… aunque así sea, se supone que vamos a ser rivales ¿no? ¿Por qué quieres que participe si eso puede ayudar a los chicos a ganar?  
\- ¡Porque es absurda esta batalla de sexos! Todos somos iguales, esto sólo sirve para enfrentarnos cuando más unidos debemos estar. – dijo exasperada. – Sólo te pido una cosa, si ganas… quiero que digas estas mismas palabras cuando recojas el premio.   
\- Está bien, lo intentaré… - suspiró Harry retirándose el pelo de la cara en un gesto de agobio.

Se pasó el resto de la mañana dibujando diseños con ideas de moda para chicos de ambos mundos y tras consultarlo con los chicos inscritos en el concurso repartió la idea que tenía para cada uno y se pusieron todos manos a la obra para recrear sus ideas del pergamino a tela.

Mientras tanto en el comedor profesores y elfos domésticos colaboraban para preparar todo para la fiesta, incluso utilizaron la plataforma que se usaba para las clases de duelo para usarla a modo de pasarela de moda para mostrar a los alumnos que se habían presentado al concurso, para que desfilasen frente a todos.

La noche llegó muy rápida y tras cenar todos los alumnos tuvieron una hora para prepararse para el baile. Cuando bajaron se encontraron el gran comedor totalmente cambiado: las mesas se habían colocado pegadas a las paredes y se llenaron de bebidas, ponche, cervezas de mantequilla, postres, dulces y demás aperitivos para picar durante la noche. También se cambió la decoración del gran comedor por una muy navideña, muy parecida a la decoración que se utilizó para el baile de navidad del torneo de los tres magos, como si estuviesen en un palacio de hielo.  
Muchos alumnos de los que participaban en el concurso no se habían presentado a la cena para así tener más tiempo para terminar sus diseños, por lo que a medida que fueron llegando llamaban mucho la atención de todos por sus ropas y porque se iban como abejas a la miel hacia la comida de las mesas.

Harry llegó de los primeros y se quedó plantado en la entrada y con un pergamino que tenía en las manos iba dando un repaso a la indumentaria de los chicos a los que había ayudado con su diseño para darle o no el visto bueno al trabajo que habían realizado con las transformaciones. 

\- Vaya, parece que Potter está controlando algo con los trajes de los chicos, ¿qué crees que se deben llevar entre manos? No sólo se está dedicando a los Gryffindors, sino también a las otras casas, incluso Slytherin… - comentó McGonagall al director.   
\- Sea lo que sea parece que todos los chicos han hecho piña en esto.  
\- Los trajes que llevan son exquisitos, incluso el del propio Potter tiene un diseño formidable – elogió el profesor Flitwick.   
\- Sí, estoy asombrada Filius. – asintió McGonagall.

El baile empezó a la hora acordada, las 20h de la tarde y duraría hasta la media noche. Las primeras notas empezaron a sonar y los alumnos se fueron adentrando en la pista de baile para bailar los temas de moda del mundo mágico. El concurso se realizaría a las 22h. 

La fiesta estaba muy animada, ya todos los alumnos estaban presentes, y los participantes del concurso resaltaban claramente por las ropas extrañas que llevaban. 

Hermione se unió a Harry y Ron y los analizó bien de arriba abajo, sonriendo satisfecha con el trabajo que habían realizado sus mejores amigos.  
\- ¡Bien hecho chicos! Estáis deslumbrantes. – dijo contenta  
\- ¿y tú, no has participado Hermione? – preguntó curioso Harry  
\- No, ya te he dicho que no me parece bien esta estúpida rivalidad, aunque me hubiese gustado obtener el punto extra de McGonagall…

La fiesta y la bebida siguió avanzando y pronto muchos empezaron a estar demasiado animados con el alcohol de “contrabando” que circulaba a escondidas.

\- ¡atención todos los alumnos! Pronto va a empezar el concurso de diseños, los participantes agrúpense detrás de la plataforma de desfile. – proclamó la subdirectora con un sonorus.

Las velas y antorchas del gran comedor se apagaron todas de golpe excepto las que estaban encima de la pasarela, para iluminar el paso de los alumnos que iban a desfilar.  
McGonagall volvió a tomar la palabra para dar el inicio del concurso y con ello el desfile de las chicas que fueron las primeras en mostrar sus diseños. Todas iban cada una con su propio estilo, desde muy elegantes y sofisticadas con vestidos largos, gorros de bruja adornados, botas y zapatos de tacón, capas de terciopelo o imitando el pelo de algún animal. Otras iban muy provocativas, con grandes escotes o espaldas totalmente descubiertas, gorros de bruja en miniatura en la cabeza como si fuesen un adorno enganchado con un clip más que como gorro en sí. Otras con muchos colores y estampados distintos. Un desfile muy colorido y variado sin duda.  
Parecía que habían decidido probar diseños cada una por su cuenta, intentando resaltar por sobre sus compañeras lo más posible.   
Todo el mundo aplaudió, las chicas se habían esforzado y habían hecho un gran trabajo en sus hechizos de transformaciones.  
Cuando la última chica bajó de la pasarela sólo se escucharon los murmullos del resto de alumnos que esperaban impacientes que ahora desfilasen los chicos. 

La música cambió y los primeros chicos aparecieron en la pasarela vestidos con ropas totalmente del mundo mágico, con túnicas de gala exquisitas en diferentes tonos de color muy llamativos, rojos, amarillos, verdes, púrpuras, con estampados de estrellas, de lunas y algún que otro en tonos más oscuros y clásicos como el negro, el verde bosque o el gris; todos con sus capas forradas y sus gorros de magos, sus botas puntiagudas, los porta-varitas en diferentes sitios como de cinturón, en los antebrazos en el muslo o cerca del tobillo. Seguidamente aparecieron otro puñado de chicos completamente vestidos de muggles, lo curioso es que ninguno de los chicos que estaban desfilando con esas ropas eran mestizos o nacidos de muggles, todos eran sangre puras, por lo que era chocante verlos con esas ropas tan distintas para el público mágico. Llevaban trajes de vestir con americana y pantalones de vestir, zapatos de piel brillantes y encerados, corbatas o pajaritas, unos con chaleco y otros no. Otros iban vestidos más informales con unos tejanos, deportivas, camisas o polos, alguna gorra, sombrero o turbante y finalmente entró el último grupo que acabó de abrirles a todos la boca, los diseños eran una mezcla de ambos mundos y eran una maravilla del diseño y el buen gusto, combinando la comodidad de un mundo con la elegancia y magia del otro dando como resultado unos trajes exóticos y brillantes. Harry iba dentro de ese grupo con un traje de pantalones de cuero negro muggles, con botas de piel de dragón mágicas, camisa de vestir muggle blanca con corbata negra, chaleco muggle negro y gris perla ajustado, el porta varitas como cinturón medio caído por sus caderas, gorro de mago clásico de color negro con hilo plateado, capa de color verde oscuro de tela de invierno abrochada en sus hombros con dos broches de gemas esmeraldas encastradas en plata fina, muy sutiles.   
Cuando Snape lo vio no pudo evitar abrir la boca de asombro como la mayoría de personas en el comedor y con una sonrisa pronunció un hechizo de nieve falsa y luminosa que brillaba y caía por sobre el comedor, resaltando el desfile de ese último grupo de chicos que habían combinado ambos mundos.  
Dumbledore sonrió al ver aparecer la nieve mágica y miró de reojo como Severus guardaba su varita dentro de su manga. Era la guinda del pastel para un comedor con aspecto de hielo como el que habían creado. Que forma tan sutil había tenido Snape de demostrar su apreciación al trabajo creado por Harry.

Harry parpadeó sorprendido con la nieve, eso no lo habían programado pero sin duda encajaba de maravilla con la música épica que habían elegido para su desfile. Cuando terminaron de salir todos los chicos el comedor estalló en aplausos. Los chicos iban a ganar sin duda, o al menos eran los que más aplausos habían generado, ahora todo dependía de los profesores para votar su desempeño con los hechizos de transfiguración y los diseños.

\- Los chicos han estado magníficos, ha sido una brillante idea empezar mostrando lo más clásico de cada mundo, del mágico y del muggle por separado y luego unificar los diseños para crear una nueva moda… - dijo Albus Dumbledore pletórico de felicidad, le encantaban esos detalles de unión.  
\- Nunca pensé que pudiesen quedar diseños tan armoniosos – comentó Popi.  
\- Las chicas no se han esforzado lo suficiente – comentó Snape – han hecho un gran trabajo individual, pero se han querido pisotear unas a otras para ver quien resaltaba más y eso ha dado pie a un desfile individualista y sin ningún ritmo ni criterio.  
\- Coincido con Severus, han hecho un buen trabajo de transfiguración, pero en general el resultado es desastroso, especialmente con lo bien que lo han organizado los chicos. – comentó Dumbledore amasándose la barba  
\- Además, las transfiguraciones de los chicos han sido también impresionantes, nada que envidiarles a las señoritas. Han tenido mucho mejor gusto también, ellas parecían unos papagallos llenos de lentejuelas y brillantina, a cual más despechugada – bufó McGonagall ofendida con el desempeño de las chicas.  
\- Me he fijado que la señorita Granger no ha participado, les hubiese ido muy bien su criterio. – comentó Flitwick  
\- Harry es quien ha hecho los diseños para todos los chicos, lo vi varias veces corriendo de arriba debajo de la escuela hoy con pergaminos de diseños y se los iba entregando a cada uno de los chicos tras darles también instrucciones. – dijo Hagrid complacido de poder apoyar a su amigo.  
\- Ahora lo entiendo, por eso había diseños muggle y luego la comunión entre ambos mundos, porque Harry pertenece a ambos mundos también y se ha empapado durante años de los estilos de vestir de cada uno. – comentó la profesora Sprout – ha sido un detalle precioso en los tiempos que estamos.  
\- Pero aunque me parezca que las chicas han hecho una peor presentación, eso no quita que hayan hecho un buen trabajo con sus transformaciones. Nadie les pidió hacer una presentación unificada y elaborada en grupo. Lo de los chicos ha sido hermoso, pero el concurso se trata de evaluar el trabajo en transformaciones. – cortó el rollo McGonagall  
\- Estoy de acuerdo con Minerva. Bien… valoremos los aspectos técnicos pues… - Aceptó Dumbledore.

Tras un rato deliberando, los jóvenes se habían desperdigado por el comedor y pudieron por fin comer y beber con más calma pues ya habían pasado por el peor momento de nervios. La suerte estaba ya echada. 

\- ¡Oh Harry, habéis estado magníficos! Sabía qué harías un gran trabajo con tus diseños. – Lo felicitó Hermione con un abrazo.  
\- Estás muy sexy Harry Potter – dijo Luna con su sonrisa y mirada perdidas.  
\- Gra-gracias chicas – se sonrojó furiosamente Harry. Era la primera vez que le decían que estaba muy sexy.

A unos metros de distancia escucharon las quejas de varias chicas que decían que los chicos habían tenido algún trato preferente con el hechizo de nieve brillante.  
\- Eso no lo planeamos nosotros, sin duda a alguien le gustó nuestro desfile y añadió su colaboración para terminar de darle el toque final. – comentó Harry a Hermione y Luna que también habían escuchado a las chicas quejándose.  
\- Fue el profesor Snape, yo lo vi. – dijo Luna en un susurro – tendrías que haber visto su expresión sorprendida y luego su sonrisa cuando lanzó el hechizo de nieve – sonrió la Ravenclaw.  
\- ¿Snape?... wow – Harry se sonrojó de nuevo. Hermione le dio un pequeño codazo mientras reía.

Finalmente la luz de las velas volvió a decaer y se centró exclusivamente de nuevo en la pasarela donde McGonagall volvía a estar en medio esperando a que le prestasen atención para hablar.  
\- Bien, no vamos a demorar esto más, voy a dar el veredicto del jurado…   
El silencio se hizo de golpe y todo el mundo quedó a la espera. Algunas de las chicas cogiéndose de las manos para darse ánimos, los chicos apretando los puños, nerviosos.

\- El jurado ha determinado que el grupo que mejor ha representado este concurso, con esfuerzo, imaginación y un gran detalle en los diseños presentados es....  
El silencio podía cortarse con un cuchillo, tal eran los nervios en la sala.  
\- El grupo de los chicos. – sentenció la profesora.  
El comedor estalló en vítores y silbidos, aplausos y lágrimas  
\- El representante elegido que venga a recoger el premio en nombre de todos los chicos. – finalizó la profesora a la vez que mostraba sus dotes de experta en transfiguraciones cuando de una cucharilla de té que tenía en su manos hizo aparecer una bonita copa improvisada para los ganadores.

Los chicos empezaron a empujar a Harry hacia el escenario entre risas y abrazos.  
\- Pe-pero yo no… debería ser Dean quien lo recogiese, él fue quien propuso el concurso… - se quejó el de gafas, avergonzado.  
\- Harry, ¡hemos ganado gracias a ti! Tú creaste los diseños para todos y montaste toda la idea de unir el mundo mágico y el muggle en la moda, has trabajado más que nadie, mereces ser el que recoja el premio y se lleve la nota de transformaciones! Estamos todos de acuerdo en esto. – le abrazó Dean mientras lo acompañaba al pie de la plataforma.  
\- Yo… gracias – sonrió apurado el moreno mientras devolvía el abrazo a Dean y subía a recoger su premio.  
\- Bien hecho señor Potter, aquí tienen la copa de ganadores del concurso de transfiguraciones y diseño. Y le otorgo también el punto extra en mi clase.  
\- Yo… gracias profesora, gracias a todos los chicos, ha sido un placer trabajar juntos en esto, a pesar de los nervios y lo improvisado de la situación. Pero no quiero aceptar el punto extra, no lo merezco. Sí, he sido yo quien ha diseñado sobre pergamino los diseños de todos los chicos… pero la idea de la unificación del mundo muggle y el mágico fue de Hermione. Además ella fue la que me animó a hacerlo pues no quería ni participar. Si los chicos hemos ganado ha sido gracias a ella y gracias a que tampoco ha participado en el concurso porque, tal y como me dijo… En los tiempos que estamos pasando no es bueno promover este tipo de concursos que nos separan a todos y nos enfrentan. Estamos en guerra y todos debemos colaborar en equipo y ayudarnos, ya sea entre chicos y chicas como en algo más importante como entre muggles y magos. Todos somos iguales y de la unión nace la fuerza. Así que profesora le pido que el punto extra se lo dé a Hermione Granger y que la copa en vez de ser para los chicos sea la muestra de la colaboración de todos los alumnos por la unión. – finalizó Harry su discurso, conmoviendo a todos, chicos, chicas y profesores.  
\- Como lo desee señor Potter. – y McGonagall con un movimiento de su varita transfiguró de nuevo la copa antes normal a una figura metálica de un mago y una bruja uniendo sus varitas y sus manos.

El comedor estalló en aplausos y la fiesta se reanudó, con música sonando y el ambiente totalmente renovado tras el fin del concurso de forma tan emotiva.

\- Gran discurso Harry, especialmente motivador para un día como hoy. – lo felicitó Dumbledore.  
\- Gracias señor, en parte también fue idea de Hermione, me dijo que si ganábamos nosotros que dijese un discurso promoviendo la unidad y no las peleas absurdas entre sexos, aunque luego añadí algunas cosas. – sonrió avergonzado.  
\- Tienes una gran amiga Harry, me alegro. – sonrió el director.  
\- ¡Harry! ¡bonito discurso y gran trabajo! – lo abrazó Hagrid en uno de sus abrazos de oso rompe huesos.  
\- ¡Gracias Hagrid pero suéltame, que me ahogas! – intentó zafarse el chico.

Y así Harry fue felicitado por los demás miembros del jurado y luego por sus compañeros y compañeras que estaban muy contentos de cómo había terminado todo. Finalmente se vio envuelto en otro abrazo procedente de su amiga de larga melena revoltosa y esponjosa que lo felicitaba y agradecía que le hubiese cedido el punto extra a ella.  
\- Fuiste la artífice de todo, te lo mereces Hermione, siempre piensas todo de forma muy madura, siempre nos das grandes lecciones. – le devolvió el abrazo el Gryffindor.

La fiesta continuó pero Harry decidió salir a tomar un poco el aire, aún llevaba la ropa del concurso. “Creo que adoptaré este nuevo estilo para mí mismo, lo mejor y lo más cómodo de cada mundo” sonrió.

Estaba sentado en uno de los muros del castillo que daban al patio interior mirando hacia el cielo estrellado con luna llena, perdido en sus pensamientos, cuando una mano se posó en sus hombros sobresaltándolo.  
\- Se fue de la fiesta antes de darme tiempo a felicitarlo, señor Potter. – Snape se apoyó a su lado mirándolo con esos ojos de ónix y con esa voz aterciopelada tan suya.   
\- Eh… gracias, señor. – se sonrojó por tenerlo tan cerca.   
\- No se adelante Potter, aún no le he felicitado. – se cruzó de brazos Snape divertido.  
\- Oh… - “tierra trágame” pensó Harry  
\- Mis felicitaciones, sus diseños fueron ampliamente alabados por el jurado.  
\- ¿También por usted? – preguntó Harry devolviéndole la intensa mirada, a pesar del sonrojo que no abandonaba sus mejillas.  
\- ¿Qué le sugiere mi hechizo de nieve? – y arqueó una ceja mientras una pequeña mueca de sonrisa aparecía en sus labios.  
\- Hermoso…   
\- De hecho. – y revolviéndole el pelo con esas manos de dedos largos y calientes Snape se alejó hacia las mazmorras dejando a Harry totalmente asombrado. – Buenas noches Potter.  
\- Bu-Buenas noches señor…

Harry se quedó un rato más, repasando la conversación con Snape varias veces. Sabía de los sentimientos del hombre, pero últimamente parecía que le estuviese dando a entender algo con sus acciones y sus comentarios… ¿siempre había sido así y se daba sólo cuenta ahora o sino por qué Snape escogía de pronto mostrarse más… cercano a él de alguna manera?.  
Sin llegar a ninguna conclusión decidió irse a la cama y dormirse antes de que sus compañeros se fuesen a acostar porque luego con sus ronquidos no podría dormir.  
Por la mañana terminaría de empacar sus cosas para pasar las vacaciones de navidad en La Madriguera. Ya pensaría qué hacer sobre Snape durante esos días, sin su presencia durante varios días podría llegar a una decisión sobre si declararse o no.  
Ahora lo primero era dormir, mañana sería otro día.

N/A : No olvides dejarme un comentario! ;) Son fuente de motivación.


	6. Demostrando ser un hombre

Título: EL TIRO POR LA CULATA.  
Autora: Enide-Kant  
Parejas: Severus/Harry   
Clasificación: M

Disclaimers: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling y Warner Bross, yo no gano nada con esto, sólo cojo prestados a los personajes por un rato, para divertirme.

Aviso: Esta historia contiene Slash (amor hombre x hombre) y Chan (adulto-menor) si no te gusta, no sigas leyendo, y si eres un@ snarry fan como yo, ¡adelante! A disfrutarlo ;D

Cap 6: Demostrando ser un hombre

Hoy era el día que empezaban las vacaciones de navidad. El día había amanecido lluvioso, y con el frío las gotas de lluvia se casi convertían en nieve antes de caer al suelo para deshacerse, todavía no helaba tanto como para que cuajase.

Harry estaba en el gran comedor sentado tomando su desayuno, un buen tazón de avena con plátano, almendras y arándanos, junto con un té rojo con leche.  
Hermione a su lado se untaba mantequilla en un par de tostadas de pan de leche, a su lado un tazón de café con leche, mermelada de melocotón y El Profeta la esperaban.  
Ron estaba masticando, o mejor dicho, engullendo unas salchichas con tomate, mientras rebañaba el pan en la salsa del plato y cerraba los ojos de placer.  
Harry sonrió, nunca había visto a nadie que disfrutase más de comer como Ron. 

Más tarde esa mañana, sus demás compañeros de Gryffindor se fueron para bajar al vestíbulo con sus equipajes y dirigirse a Hogsmade para coger el tren hacía Londres. Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny se quedaron en la sala común esperando a la profesora McGonagall que les daría polvos flu para viajar a través de la chimenea de su despacho. Era demasiado arriesgado para ellos viajar en el expreso de Hogwarts.

Mientras esperaban en la sala común Harry no paraba de andar de arriba abajo, nervioso. No había visto a Snape en el desayuno y estaba preocupado, o ansioso, le hubiese gustado verle de lejos antes de irse. Recordaba la conversación que habían mantenido la noche anterior después del concurso y sintió un calorcito en el pecho cuando rememoraba el momento que la nieve mágica caía por el gran comedor cuando el grupo en el que él desfilaba estaba en la pasarela.

\- Harry, deja de pasear en círculos, vas a desgastar la alfombra. ¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó Ginny, que estaba sentada en el suelo junto a la chimenea.  
La sala común estaba bastante helada, se notaba que faltaban casi todos los alumnos, no había suficiente calor humano.

\- Nada, creo… creo que iré a dar un pequeño paseo para quemar un poco de energía, estoy nervioso. – contestó a la pelirroja de camino a la salida de la sala común.  
\- ¡Espera! Te acompaño – gritó la chica y se puso su capa antes de ir tras él. Sería un buen momento para pasarlo a solas, aunque ya veía que Harry cada día se alejaba más y más de ella, que sin saber cómo, tal vez incluso ella misma ayudó a que esto sucediese cuando ayudó a su amigo a planear esa venganza contra Snape durante el verano.

Caminaron en un silencio cómodo hasta llegar al vestíbulo. McGonagall aún seguía pasando lista a los alumnos junto a Filch. Ambos pasaron de largo antes de que los viesen o la Sra. Norris los persiguiese.  
La lluvia había aumentado y ya no daba tiempo a que se convirtiese durante unos metros en nieve, las gotas eran demasiadas y gordas. Parecía que esa noche en el castillo caería una buena tormenta.

Estaban andando por el pasillo donde se encontraba la biblioteca y decidieron sentarse en el pequeño patio interior, en un banco que quedaba resguardado de la lluvia por un balcón del piso superior. Estuvieron un rato charlando de los regalos que habían comprado para sus amigos, haciendo bromas y pasándoselo bien. Harry se reía con ganas, Ginny realmente era una chica genial: lista, inteligente, poderosa, divertida; sería tan fácil estar con ella… amarla… pero ese nudo en su estómago se rebelaba ante esa idea y se estrujaba con fuerza.

\- Verás cuando Ron vea lo que le he regalado, es un plato encantado que cuando lo golpeas con la varita aparecen salchichas con tomate o alitas de pollo de verdad, así nunca más nos calentará la cabeza con que tiene hambre – rio en carcajadas, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su pelo rojizo cayéndole a un lado.  
\- Jajajaja Le encantará Gin – Harry se dobló de risa también, era un regalo brillante.

Y así los pilló Severus Snape al pasar por ese pasillo. Por un momento su ceño se frunció y sus puños se apretaron fuertemente, sus nudillos blancos, sus uñas clavándose en la tierna piel de sus manos. Siempre había pensado que esos dos hacían una buena pareja, al igual que lo hacían los padres del chaval, James y Lily. Sería irónico y mortificante que terminasen juntos. Ya podía leer los titulares de El Profeta cuando anunciasen su noviazgo… “El Elegido sigue los pasos de su padre y se casa con una mujer pelirroja”. Ese día vomitaría sobre cada foto que saliese de ellos en el periódico y luego la quemaría poco a poco en la chimenea.  
Los observó por unos segundos más, ajenos a su presencia, charlando y riendo cómplices.   
Se acabó.

\- ¡Potter, Weasley! Su jefa de casa pronto irá a recogerlos, vayan a su sala común ahora mismo. – dijo cruzado de brazos, enfadado.

Harry dio un bote en el asiento y lo miró con sorpresa y con un poco de… qué… ¿nervios? 

\- Sí, señor, sólo quería pasear un poco al aire libre antes de estar encerrado durante todas las vacaciones de navidad. – intentó explicar el de gafas.  
\- Me dan igual sus motivos, chico. ¿acaso le he preguntado? – espetó molesto.  
\- Emmm… Harry – interrumpió Ginny - ¿No querías hablar con el profesor Snape de algo? – le dio un codazo cuando se acercaban al hombre.  
\- ¿Eh? – la miró horrorizado. – Ehmm… sí… bueno… en realidad no era nada. – se rascó la cabeza en un gesto nervioso. “¿Qué narices haces Ginny?”- pensó.

Snape observó el intercambio de palabras y gestos con una ceja levantada. ¿A qué venía eso? ¿La pelirroja de sus pesadillas obligaba al chico a hablar con él?

\- Bueno, pues dejo a Harry en sus manos profesor Snape, que tenga buenas fiestas. – y con eso Ginny se fue corriendo hacia la sala común dejando a un Harry Potter con la boca abierta mirándola desaparecer.  
\- ¿Y bien? ¿Piensa hablar hoy o espero a que nos den las uvas, Potter? – preguntó Snape cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en la columna más cercana.  
\- Yo… bu-bueno… sólo quería decirle que pase buenas vacaciones de navidad.

Snape enarcó más si era posible la ceja y miró desconfiado a Potter. ¿De qué narices hablaba ahora?

\- Y también quería decirle que me esforzaré mucho estas vacaciones con la Oclumancia, señor, para que cuando nos volvamos a ver vea mejoras en mi defensa… - dijo ahora un poco más confiado.   
\- ¿Oh, y cómo piensa mejorar tanto si puedo saberlo? – sonrió de medio lado, divertido. Si no se equivocaba esto terminaría siendo muy divertido.  
\- Pedí ayuda a Remus y me ha encontrado un profesor particular, alguien de confianza, que me ayudará ya que he perdido estas últimas clases con usted por los… ehmm... accidentes. - dijo Harry orgulloso de poder demostrarle al hombre que se iba a tomar en serio sus clases privadas, que no iba a ser como el año anterior.  
\- Perfecto, estoy impaciente por ver cómo van esas clases Potter. Suerte. – dijo Snape con una sonrisita burlona.  
\-   
Harry lo miró ceñudo, parecía como si el hombre no esperase en realidad que pudiese mejorar algo.

\- Daré lo mejor de mí, no me interesa dejar mi mente abierta nunca más. – y esta vez Snape sí tomó en serio sus palabras. Aunque imaginaba que lo decía por lo sucedido a su padrino.

Snape asintió con la cabeza, dando a entender que lo comprendía. Ambos se miraron a los ojos fijamente durante unos segundos antes de que Harry le deseara buenas vacaciones y se fuese corriendo como si le fuese la vida en ello.

Cuando llegaron a La Madriguera, y después de la ronda de abrazos y besos por parte de Molly fueron a dejar sus cosas en las habitaciones. Hermione dormiría con Ginny y Harry con Ron, como siempre.

Pasaron la tarde jugando un poco a Quidditch en el jardín, en esa zona no llovía todavía, pero unos grandes nubarrones negros se acercaban y los tenían casi encima, por lo que decidieron aprovechar el máximo tiempo fuera de la casa, antes de verse obligados a estar dentro.

Cenaron un poco de caldo de pollo y fruta y se prepararon para irse a acostar, aunque en verdad pensaban quedarse despiertos jugando snap explosivo en la habitación de los chicos un rato.

Estaban subiendo las destartaladas escaleras cuando alguien picó a la puerta. Harry se puso en guardia, que él supiese no estaban esperando a nadie. Sacó su varita y se acercó poco a poco a la puerta, como esperando que esta explotase o se abriese de golpe. De pronto Molly lo adelantó como si nada pasase y abrió la puerta de par en par sin preguntar nada.

Harry jadeó, lo que vieron sus ojos casi haciéndole caer al suelo. Severus Snape estaba en la puerta, envuelto en su capa de viaje, bien aferrada con una mano de largos dedos blancos.

\- Severus, has llegado más tarde de lo que esperaba, tenía la esperanza que te unieses a nosotros para cenar, porque… ¿has cenado no? – preguntó Molly de carrerilla, sin apenas respirar.  
\- He tenido una tarde ocupada, cuando me he dado cuenta ya era esta hora. – Dijo Snape aún desde la puerta, su pelo volando en todas direcciones por el fuerte viento.  
\- ¡Oh! Pasa pasa, disculpa.   
\- Gracias. – Entró el hombre con una pequeña reverencia mientras se quitaba la mojada capa.  
\- Ha sobrado cena, tu habitación es la del ático, así los chicos no te molestarán. Cuando termines de dejar tus cosas puedes bajar a cenar, Severus. ¿O prefieres que te lo mandé con una bandeja?  
\- No, gracias Molly. Bajaré en un rato. ¿Puedo usar la ducha?  
\- Claro, claro, si vas a quedarte aquí durante las vacaciones puedes disponer de la casa como quieras, ¡faltaría menos! – sonrió Molly mientras agitaba la mano quitándole importancia.  
Severus asintió y se dirigió a las escaleras donde un grupo de adolescentes habían observado todo con ojos como platos. Se fijó en Potter, que con un pie en las escaleras y otro en el pasillo lo miraba con sorpresa, sus mejillas algo sonrosadas, la varita temblando ligeramente en su mano derecha.  
\- Si me permite el paso Potter, me gustaría poder ir a mi habitación y darme un merecido baño.  
\- ¿Po-por qué está aquí, señor? – tartamudeó, nervioso, apartándose del camino.  
\- Medidas de seguridad, con usted aquí cualquier protección es poca. – se encogió de hombros el mayor, pasando de largo del chico de gafas y sus amigos.

Los cuatros amigos se encerraron en la habitación de los chicos para una sesión de ajedrez explosivo, pero todo su humor se había esfumado con la entrada de Snape.

\- Unas vacaciones de navidad con Snape en casa… ¡qué pesadilla! – gimoteó Ron dejándose caer en su cama y tapándose con la almohada.  
\- A mí también me ha sorprendido, pero es cierto lo que ha dicho… - Hermione miró a Harry y frunció el ceño – y no me mires así Harry, tiene razón, como siempre. Ningún lugar es lo suficientemente seguro para ti, cualquier protección debe ser considerada.   
\- ¡No necesito que él venga a protegerme! – alzó la voz, enfadado y avergonzado.  
\- Está de vacaciones, es el miembro de la orden que más tiempo libre tiene ahora para poder estar de guardia. – comentó Ginny intentando aplacar la furia de Harry.   
\- ¡Joder! – pateó su baúl enfadado y se sentó en su cama, hincando los codos en sus muslos y enterrando los dedos de sus manos en su alborotado pelo; frustrado. 

Las chicas decidieron que era más prudente retirarse a su propia habitación y dejar que el enfado de Harry se disolviese durante la noche.   
Ron se durmió pronto. Harry se quedó tumbado en la cama mirando el techo y la habitación, gracias a la luz de los rayos que entraba por la ventana, la lluvia se había convertido en una fuerte tormenta eléctrica.   
Cansado de estar tumbado y nervioso bajó a la cocina a prepararse una taza de té para que lo ayudase a dormir. No porque quisiese ver si se encontraba con Snape, por supuesto.

El corazón le dio un pequeño salto en el pecho cuando vio la luz de la cocina encendida y al hombre sentado comiendo su cena y leyendo El Profeta de ese día.  
\- ¿No puede dormir Potter?, ¿O es que incluso, en casa de sus amigos, tiene usted la imperiosa necesidad de romper el toque de queda, y pretende merodear por donde le plazca? – le miró con una ceja levantada y una mueca burlona en esos labios finos.  
\- Sólo quiero una taza de té – respondió Harry molesto. Snape siempre pensando mal de todo lo que él hacía.  
\- Prepare otra para mí. 

Harry tuvo un déjà vu, una noche como ésta a finales del verano, en ésta misma casa, él bajó también a la cocina porque no podía dormir y Snape le pidió que le preparase un té, sentado en el sofá de la sala leyendo un ajado libro de pociones. Aquella vez era la última noche que el hombre pasaría en La Madriguera, y en esta ocasión era la primera noche que pasaría.  
Negó con la cabeza para espantar los pensamientos confusos y se dispuso a preparar el té para dos. Echó agua a la tetera y la puso al fuego, mientras se calentaba preparó las hojas secas de té dentro del colador para meterlo dentro del agua caliente.

Durante ese rato ambos estuvieron en silencio, sólo se escuchaba el pasar de las páginas del periódico y los cubiertos chocar con el plato mientras Snape cenaba.

Harry llenó dos tazas y se sentó al lado del hombre, en silencio. Snape lo miró como si le hubiesen crecido tres cabezas, pensaba que el chico prepararía el té y se marcharía a tomárselo a su habitación.

\- Si le molesto me voy – frunció el ceño ofendido.  
\- No he dicho nada, Potter. Haga lo que quiera. – se encogió de hombros.

Ambos bebieron en silencio, pero un silencio cómodo. Después de todo, ambos querían estar en secreto en la compañía del otro. 

\- Sé que está molesto por mi presencia, Potter, pero es necesaria su protección. Si alguien atacase La Madriguera ustedes y Molly no podrían defenderse contra los mortífagos.   
\- Si usted nos protege ellos descubrirán que es nuestro espía. – dijo furioso, como si eso fuese mucho más importante que su protección.   
\- Eso no importa, tarde o temprano sucederá. Es imposible que pueda mantener mi tapadera mucho más, la guerra se acerca a su fin.  
\- Él le matará en cuanto lo descubra. – afirmó Harry, fijando sus ojos verdes en los negros de Snape.  
\- No le resultará tan fácil – sonrió desdeñoso el hombre, molesto porque el chaval pensase que el señor oscuro lo podría matar fácilmente.  
\- No se lo permitiré. – espetó Harry, enfadado. – No dejaré que me quite a nadie más.   
Severus lo miró sorprendido por un segundo. ¿Potter se ha mostrado posesivo hacia mi persona?, pero descartó el pensamiento al segundo siguiente, el chaval se debía estar refiriendo a sus anteriores pérdidas, Black, Diggory, sus padres…

\- ¿Puedo preguntarle algo y me responderá sinceramente?   
\- No le prometo nada; pregunte.  
\- ¿El profesor de Oclumancia que Remus me buscó… es usted verdad? – preguntó desafiante, el miedo brillando al fondo de sus ojos verdes.  
\- Sí, Potter. Nadie más puede hacerlo.   
\- Le debí parecer gracioso esta mañana cuando le dije todo eso de mejorar… - murmuró avergonzado. Tanto huir de Snape y él solito había cavado su propia tumba.  
\- Ciertamente. Aunque también tengo curiosidad por saber qué es lo que quiere esconder con tanto empeño. ¿Los accidentes que tuvo fueron deliberados, verdad? – preguntó Snape taladrándolo con la mirada.  
\- Sí. – Admitió Harry. – Pero he fallado y ahora lo sabrá de todas maneras. Estará en mi mente en primer plano con lucecitas, lo verá en cuanto penetre en mi mente… - bufó Harry irritado.   
\- ¿alguna travesura?  
\- Oh sí… la peor de todos mis años en Hogwarts. Jugué a pillar al ratón y el ratón resulté ser yo. El gato se me zampó sin ni si quiera saberlo.  
\- ¿De qué está hablando, Potter? – ¿qué demonios habría hecho el chico tan malo?, pensaba Snape.  
\- Ya lo descubrirá profesor Snape, estoy seguro… - dijo Harry levantándose al fin de la silla para irse a dormir.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, Harry no apartó la mirada como siempre, le daba igual si Snape usaba legilimancia ahora o no. Harry se agachó y besó a Snape en los labios en un beso suave. Se apartó rápido, como si temiese por su integridad física.   
El hombre lo miró incrédulamente, sin palabras. 

\- Ya sabe mi secreto. O bueno… una parte.  
\- Potter, ¿qué demonios le ha poseído? Si esto es una broma no tiene ni puta gracia – empezó a enfadarse Snape al aterrizar por fin a tierra. Su cabeza como un torbellino de mil emociones y pensamientos   
\- Me he enamorado de usted, profesor. Tenga esto en cuenta cuando vea mis recuerdos. – en su mirada se reflejaba el miedo, miedo al rechazo.   
\- Buenas noches… 

Y el joven se marchó corriendo a su habitación, dejando a su maestro de pociones con el pulso acelerado en la solitaria cocina, pensando si todo esto era un sueño o una broma de mal gusto.

Snape no pudo seguir más ahí sentado mirando las escaleras por donde el demonio de ojos verdes que poblaba siempre sus pensamientos acababa de huir. 

\- Maldito Gryffindor cobarde… - murmuró entre dientes subiendo las escaleras hacia la tercera planta.   
Se plantó delante de la habitación de los chicos y abrió despacio. Potter estaba mirando por la ventana. Sonrió para si mismo, estaba claro que el chico no se habría dormido, debía estar tan nervioso como él mismo en esos momentos. Entró sin hacer ruido y lo agarró por la espalda y le tapó la boca con una mano para que no gritase. 

\- Soy yo, no grite o lo maldeciré hasta año nuevo. – amenazó mientras lo arrastraba hacia el pasillo.  
Cuando salieron de la habitación que compartía con el pelirrojo, Snape cerró la puerta y se giró a mirar a Potter que lo miraba como un gatito asustado en mitad del pasillo, los ojos verdes brillantes. No se lo pensó ni un segundo más, se giró para encararlo y lo estampó contra la pared, besándolo con fuerza, mordisqueándole suavemente los labios, lamiéndolos con la punta de la lengua, pidiendo entrada y cuando le fue concedida con un gemido, le devoró la boca, sometiendo a la otra lengua a que retozase con la suya. Le golpeó con el pie uno de los tobillos para abrirle las piernas y posicionar su pierna entre las del más joven, presionando su ingle y pegando su cuerpo más al del chico.

\- Tú lo has querido Potter, si vas a besarme y a declararte no te permito que lo hagas de esa manera tan ridícula y salgas huyendo. Si eres un hombre, demuéstramelo y bésame con todo lo que tengas. – le retó Snape, atacando ahora el cuello del chico.  
\- Ah… te-tenía miedo que me maldijera se-señor….  
\- ¿Es esto lo que quieres? – preguntó Snape tras lamerle el lóbulo de la oreja  
\- Sí…  
\- ¿O quieres algo más? – preguntó Snape frotando con su muslo la entrepierna de Harry y mostrándole que él mismo también estaba excitado cuando sus entrepiernas se juntaron bajo los pantalones.  
\- ¡Oh sí! Pero… - jadeó de nuevo cuando Snape succionó en su cuello, donde seguramente una bonita marca roja aparecería sin duda.  
\- ¿Pero? – paró Snape para mirarle fijamente, intentando averiguarlo por él mismo.  
\- No… no he hecho nada así… yo no… no…   
\- Entiendo. Iré más despacio entonces. – Y por primera vez Harry veía a Snape sonreírle. Su corazón se paró y luego latió desbocado cuando esos dedos largos le acariciaron la mejilla y el pelo, se alojaron en su nuca y lo acercaron al hombre, que lo besó más dulcemente esta vez, controlando la pasión.  
\- Váyase a dormir Potter, tendremos todas las vacaciones de navidad para… irnos conociendo mejor… - y volvió a besarle, su lengua jugando con la otra, el sabor del té con miel aún presente en ambos, un sabor que no se cansaría nunca de probar.  
\- ¿Me está tratando como una niñita virgen, profesor? ¿no quería que actuase como un hombre? – le desafió Harry - que no tenga experiencia no significa que me tenga que mandar a dormir como a un crío.  
Snape sonrió divertido, ahí estaba su leoncito, gruñendo cuando le quitaban lo que quería.  
\- Bien, asegúrate de no hacer ruido, no queremos despertar a nadie, ¿verdad?  
Harry negó con la cabeza; nervioso. Snape sonrió malicioso.  
Se pegó a Harry de nuevo, apretándolo contra la pared del pasillo, con las manos le apretó el trasero, palpándolo, fuerte y terso bajo los pantalones del pijama del joven. Hizo fuerza y lo alzó, Harry se apresuró a pasar los brazos por el cuello de su profesor y envolver su cintura con las piernas. La nueva postura envió ondas de placer por el cuerpo de ambos, nunca habían estado tan pegados, sus erecciones presionándose la una a la otra sobre los pantalones, sus pechos pegados, sus respiraciones aceleradas como sus corazones.   
\- Te voy a devorar Potter y cuando termine contigo no te sostendrás ni de pie – le susurró Snape al oído, para luego morderle el lóbulo de la oreja.  
El hombre atacó de nuevo su cuello, enredando sus dedos en el pelo rebelde y tirando hacia atrás para tener más cuello a su alcance, besó, succionó y mordió a su antojo. Sus caderas no paraban quietas, como si se follase a Potter contra la pared, pero sin follárselo porque llevaban ambos ropa. Tras varios minutos de besos y roces dejó que las piernas de Harry tocasen el suelo. Sus manos fueron directas a bajarle los pantalones y los boxers, dejándolos caer por las tonificadas piernas de Harry.  
Se agachó y se arrodilló frente al chico, que lo miró desde arriba con ojos brillantes de pasión, con las mejillas coloradas y los labios rojos por tantos besos. Estaba totalmente erecto. Cogió su polla con la mano y saltó dentro de su prisión como si tuviese vida propia. Snape se relamió, Harry no era pequeño precisamente, aunque su tamaño no debía estar al cien por cien, aún estaba creciendo. Una gotita pre seminal salió a saludarlo y él se apresuró a esparcirla por todo el glande, aportándole lubricación y empezando a mover su mano en una caricia, arriba y abajo, presionando un poco, como a él mismo le gustaba.   
Las piernas de Harry fallaron, doblándose un poco, era demasiado para él ver a Snape pajeándole arrodillado delante suyo, mirándolo con esos ojos negros brillantes de deseo.   
Un jadeo escapó de sus labios cuando el hombre tras sonreírle maliciosamente, lamió la punta de su pene, consiguiendo que se pusiese aún más al límite, para luego engullirlo y devorarlo tal como había prometido al principio. Saboreando su sabor salado y su olor a jabón. Lamió, succionó y tocó hasta llevarlo al orgasmo más potente que hubiese tenido nunca. Se corrió en su boca sin querer, quiso avisarle pero estaba tan extasiado por todo que no pudo. Ver a Snape tragárselo todo y relamerse después lo terminó de volver loco. Sus piernas terminaron de flaquear y quedó sentado en el suelo, con las piernas abiertas. Snape sonrió y le revolvió el pelo, luego le besó dulcemente.  
\- Vete a dormir Potter, ya has demostrado que no eres ninguna nena.   
\- No, tú… tú todavía no estás satisfecho…  
\- Otro día será, no hay prisa. – no quería presionar al chaval, para él lo que había pasado con Harry era un sueño hecho realidad.  
\- No, quiero… tocarte. ¿puedo? – le miró mordiéndose el labio, inseguro.   
Snape lo pensó durante unos segundos, ya había roto muchas reglas de conducta esta noche, ¡qué más daba terminar de tirarlo todo por la borda!  
\- Ven, vamos a mi habitación, es la más segura, nadie se atrevería a subir – le guiñó el ojo para tranquilizar al chico, y tiró de él para incorporarlo.   
Subieron las escaleras hasta el ático y entraron en la habitación preparada para Snape.  
Cerró la puerta tras ellos. Harry anduvo hasta sentarse en la cama, nervioso.  
Snape se sentó a su lado, le acarició las mejillas con ambas manos y acercó su rostro para besarlo lenta y profundamente.  
\- Haz lo que quieras conmigo, Harry. – susurró Snape en su oído, poniéndole todos los vellos del cuerpo de punta. Era la primera vez que lo llamaba Harry. Sintió que su corazón explotaba de emoción.  
\- Túmbate… - Snape obedeció y se tumbó en la cama, boca arriba. Harry sacó su varita de sus pantalones y la dejó sobre la mesita de noche, luego sacó la suya propia y desvaneció toda la ropa de Snape, dejándolo totalmente desnudo.  
Harry lo miró embelesado, volvía a ver su cuerpo de alabastro, con sus cicatrices aquí y allá como líneas blancas y rosadas que lo surcaban; sus pezones rosados, su pecho y abdominales fuertes y marcados, ese cuerpo delgado pero fibroso, ágil y fuerte. El caminito de pelos suaves y finos en el centro del pecho y que luego aparecía de nuevo debajo del ombligo hasta perderse en los rizos negros de su pubis. El caminito del deseo que tanto lo embelesó aquella primera noche que lo vio desnudo en las mazmorras.  
Harry tragó saliva, nervioso. Tenía a Snape desnudo en la cama esperando porque él lo tocase como había pedido. Miró el pene del hombre y estaba medio erecto, aguardando a que le hiciese cualquier mínima cosa para despertar de nuevo.  
Se tumbó al lado del hombre y besó sus labios, esos labios finos que lo volvían loco. Besó la fuerte mandíbula y el cuello largo y esbelto, su nuez de adán tan marcada y sexy, sus clavículas, acarició su pecho y pellizcó los pezones con ambas manos y sonrió cuando los sintió endurecerse bajo sus atenciones. Los besó a ambos y jugó con ellos un poco con la lengua. Descendió por el caminito del diablo, besando, mordiendo y lamiendo aquí y allá, saboreando cada centímetro de piel de ese hombre. Mientras se entretenía con el ombligo dejó que su mano se perdiera entre el nido de rizos negros del pubis y la polla erecta que allí descansaba, ansiosa por caricias.  
Cuando la cubrió con su mano Snape gimió complacido con un gruñidito, muy masculino. Su voz de barítono aterciopelado susurrando su nombre una y otra vez…  
\- Harry… oh Harry me estás… torturando…  
El chico sonrió y decidió ponerle fin a la exploración. Los testículos del hombre estaban tensos, palpó con una mano mientras con la otra acariciaba la larga verga de su profesor. Se relamió los labios e intentó engullirlo todo lo que pudo, era la primera vez que hacía esto y no tenía ni idea de si podría hacerlo bien o no, Snape era muy grande. Pero no se dejó amedrentar e imitó todo lo que el hombre le hizo a él un rato antes en el pasillo. A penas le cabía en la boca y alguna que otra vez sus dientes rozaron un poco la sensible y suave piel del miembro, pero Snape gemía más aún, por lo que pensó que tal vez era placentero si se hacía con cuidado. Succionó y jugó con su lengua todo lo que quiso y acarició a la vez los testículos cada vez más tensos del hombre, hasta que la última vez que se lo intentó tragar entero un chorro de esperma chocó contra su garganta, y apurado tragó como pudo toda la semilla de su profesor, mientras este gemía y gruñía, su cuerpo tenso como un arco, su espalda encorvada sobre la cama, sus ojos cerrados…  
Harry se sintió valiente y satisfecho por haberlo conseguido. No dejaría nunca más que ese hombre volviese a tocarse en la soledad de sus aposentos por él. Sería él quien le acompañaría y lo satisfaría siempre que lo quisiese.

\- Harry… ven… - murmuró Snape abriendo los brazos invitándolo a abrazarlo.  
El chico sonrió y se acurrucó entre los brazos del hombre, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho, escuchando su respiración agitada y su corazón latiendo veloz. Su olor a hierbas y lluvia.   
\- Gracias, ha sido… increíble. – le besó en la coronilla.   
\- Me alegro, no sabía qué hacer… así que te he imitado.   
\- 100 puntos para Gryffindor. – bromeó Snape con una risita.   
\- Lástima que no cuenten de verdad… - rio Harry antes de suspirar feliz.

Ambos se quedaron dormidos sin darse cuenta, abrazados y acurrucados, tapados bajo las mantas de la cama de Snape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.A :   
> Espero que os haya gustado! Dejarme vuestras opiniones!! :D


	7. El amanecer de los enamorados

Título: EL TIRO POR LA CULATA.  
Autora: Enide-Kant  
Parejas: Severus/Harry   
Clasificación: M

Disclaimers: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling y Warner Bross, yo no gano nada con esto, sólo cojo prestados a los personajes por un rato, para divertirme.

Aviso: Esta historia contiene Slash (amor hombre x hombre) y Chan (adulto-menor) si no te gusta, no sigas leyendo, y si eres un@ snarry fan como yo, ¡adelante! ¡A disfrutarlo! 

Cap 7: El amanecer de los enamorados

Despertó envuelto en un cálido abrazo. Su mejilla estaba presionando contra un pecho masculino, podía escuchar el sonido de un corazón latiendo pausadamente, arrullándolo.   
Todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior regresaron de sopetón y abrió los ojos de golpe. “¡estoy desnudo en la cama de Snape!” – pensó sorprendido.  
Miró al hombre dormir, tenía una expresión tan suave y calmada, rejuvenecía varios años cuando su cara estaba en calma. Sonrió complacido por poder ver algo de este hombre que nadie más conocía; El espía sin máscaras.

\- ¡OH DIOS MIO! ¡ARTHUR VEN AQUÍ! – se escucharon de pronto los gritos de la matrona de los Weasley gritando desde algún punto de la casa.

Harry y Severus pegaron un bote en la cama y ambos agarraron sus varitas, esperando un ataque.  
\- ¿QUÉ PASA MOLLY? – escucharon que gritaba el cabeza de familia.  
\- ¡HARRY HA DESAPARECIDO! ¡No está en su habitación ni en otra parte! 

Severus alborotó el pelo del chico, con un suspiro.   
\- Deberías ir a calmarlos antes de que avisen a toda la orden. Diles que te dolía la cabeza y habías venido a pedirme una poción aquí.  
\- Sí, voy… - dijo Harry levantándose a toda prisa, poniéndose su ropa que estaba tirada por el suelo de la habitación.  
Cuando terminó de vestirse se acercó al lado de la cama del hombre y se agachó a besar esos labios finos y mordaces que tan loco lo habían vuelto durante la noche.  
\- Buenos días…   
\- Buenos días, te veo en el desayuno. Corre ve…

Harry salió corriendo de la habitación para calmar a los padres de sus amigos.

\- ¡OH HARRY! ¿Dónde demonios estabas? ¡qué susto nos has dado hijo! – lo abrazó Molly fuertemente.  
\- Pidiéndole una poción para el dolor de cabeza al profesor Snape. – dijo como pudo dentro del apretado abrazo de la Sra. Weasley.  
\- Otro día me puedes despertar a mí, no hace falta que molestes a Severus por esas cosas, recién despierto tiene aún más mala leche… - le susurró divertida.

Cuando la pelirroja mujer lo soltó pudo volver a meterse en su habitación, Ron lo miró sospechosamente.  
\- ¿Dónde has dormido?, me he despertado esta noche para ir al baño y no estabas en tu cama… - lo saludó su pecoso amigo, haciéndole un hueco para que se sentara en su cama con él, no iba a dejar que se escabullese sin contestar sus dudas.  
\- Con Snape.   
\- ….. – Ron boqueó como un pez fuera del agua. Definitivamente no esperaba esa respuesta.  
\- ¿?? – Harry lo miró alzando una ceja, esperando.  
\- ¡¡¿ESTÁS LOCO?!! – gritó al fin el pelirrojo.  
\- SHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! – le tapó la boca como pudo. – ¡No grites!  
\- ¡Qué no grite dice! – bufó su amigo - ¿qué hacías en la habitación del grasiento?   
\- No le digas más eso, no es para nada grasiento. – se cruzó de brazos ofendido.  
\- ¿Y cómo demonios sabes tú…? ¡OH NO! ¡NO NO NO! …. – Se tapó la boca como evitando una arcada. - ¿Os habéis enrollado?   
\- No voy a entrar en detalles, pero sí. – asintió Harry, un poco nervioso. Ron estaba reaccionando como esperaba. Histérico.  
\- ¡Gracias Merlín por ahorrarme los detalles! – lo miró ceñudo. – No puedo creer que realmente te hayas enamorado del murciélago gigante…  
\- ¿Tienes problemas conmigo siendo gay? – preguntó Harry empezando a enfadarse.  
\- ¡Claro que no! ¡Sólo tengo problemas aceptando que sea de él! Compañero… nos ha puteado por todos estos años. Es odioso. Es… desagradable.  
\- He podido verlo desde otro punto de vista, ya no pienso así.   
\- ¿va en serio contigo verdad? Dudo que siendo como es Snape se arriesgue a jugar con algo así, y menos contigo…  
\- Eso espero… - sonrió al fin, un brillo alegre en sus ojos verdes.  
\- ¿Habéis follado? – preguntó con una risita maquiavélica.  
\- ¡NO! – contestó todo rojo como una amapola.   
\- ¿Hasta dónde… A, B, C o D? – siguió preguntando el pelirrojo. Le encantaba molestar a Harry con temas sexuales, en seguida se ponía rojo y nervioso.  
\- C…   
\- ¡¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!!! – Ron medió colapsó por la información. – ¿Te declaras y en la primera noche ya llegáis a C?   
La puerta se abrió y las dos chicas entraron para despertarlos, escuchando la última pregunta de Ron en el aire.  
Los cuatro se miraron: Harry sonrojado, Ron medio verde, Hermione con los ojos como platos y Ginny frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Harry?.... – preguntó Hermione dudosa.  
El de gafas suspiró resignado y no tuvo más remedio que hacerlas entrar en la habitación, y explicarles todo lo que pudo, desde el principio.   
Cuando acabó tenía a Ron tapándose las orejas a su lado, Hermione con la boca abierta sorprendida y sonrojada y Ginny seria.

\- Vaya que habéis ido rápido… - dijo la chica pelirroja.  
\- Han sido meses de tensión, todos lo hemos visto por parte de Harry. Está claro que el profesor Snape debía sentir también algo para lanzarse así, algo muy fuerte.  
Harry asintió a eso último dicho por Hermione.  
\- Aquella noche que le quise gastar la broma descubrí que estaba enamorado de mí. Después de saber eso nunca más pude volver a verlo como antes.  
\- Ahora lo entiendo… - suspiró Hermione.  
\- Al final sí que adivinamos que algo tuvo que pasar aquella noche que cambiaron tus sentimientos por el hombre. Que listos somos – sonrió Ron.  
\- Esto… esto no puede salir de aquí, si alguien más lo descubre Voldemort puede acabar con Snape. – comentó serio Harry, obteniendo asentimientos por parte de todos.

El desayuno fue bastante silencioso. Harry estaba en las nubes, sus amigos digiriendo aún las noticias, Arthur leyendo El Profeta y Molly sirviendo más y más cosas para el desayuno.  
Severus Snape atravesó la puerta de la cocina, dio los buenos días y tomó asiento frente a Harry, ignorándolo, se sirvió un poco de café solo bien cargado en una taza y empezó a llenarse su plato de huevos revueltos, salchichas y un poco de pan tostado.

Harry lo miró disimuladamente por sobre su taza de zumo de calabaza y se encontró los ojos negros que lo miraron y le guiñaron un ojo, haciéndolo temblar y sonrojarse hasta la raíz del pelo. Ron estaba a su lado y también vio el intercambio de miradas entre ellos tosió, atragantándose. 

\- Coma más despacio sr. Weasley, , no es agradable ver salir comida volando de su boca cuando tose al atragantarse. – fastidió un poco Severus.  
\- Tienes razón Severus, perdona sus malos modales, por mucho que insisto nunca me hace caso. – le pegó un coscorrón en la cabeza Molly a su hijo varón más pequeño.  
\- Me voy, no tengo más hambre – se levantó Ginny de la mesa y se marchó, dejando a todos mirándola. 

Harry frunció el ceño, preocupado. O Ginny se había levantado con el pie izquierdo o se había tomado mal la noticia de su relación con Snape. “Luego hablaré con ella” – pensó.  
El resto del desayuno transcurrió con normalidad, excepto las miraditas “disimuladas” de los tortolitos.  
Hermione sonrió divertida al ver el sonrojo de Harry y el brillo travieso y alegre en los pozos negros de su profesor, cuando éste miraba a su mejor amigo.

La mañana pasó tranquila entre juegos de snap explosivo, cerveza de mantequilla, galletas de jengibre horneadas por la Sra.Weasley y muchas risas de los jóvenes. Snape se dedicó a leer el diario El Profeta desde uno de los sillones y de vez en cuando levantaba la vista para observar como avanzaba la partida de ajedrez.  
Lo único extraño de esa mañana era Ginny. No había querido estar con ellos y pasó a solas en su habitación la mayor parte del tiempo. Harry no sabía qué hacer al respecto así que cuando la vio salir al jardín, a pesar de la lluvia, decidió ir detrás de ella y hablar.  
Se asomó por la ventana de la cocina y la vio sentada en el porche de la casa, en las escaleras que daban al jardín, mirando a la nada, envolviendo con sus brazos finos sus rodillas para guardar el calor.  
Harry pensó que le gustaría tomar algo caliente, por lo que antes de salir con ella a fuera, preparó un par de tazas con chocolate deshecho.

\- No sabía que te gustase tanto la lluvia Gin – comentó para romper el hielo.  
La pelirroja se giró y lo observó acercarse a ella con las tazas en la mano echando humo. – Ten, el chocolate siempre anima.  
\- Gracias, pero no es necesario… - aceptó la taza y la sujetó con ambas manos para calentarse.  
\- Yo… Ginny no sé qué he hecho para que estés así… ¿es por Snape?  
\- Sí..¡No!... – suspiró agobiada – no, no es su culpa, ni tuya.   
\- No te entiendo… está claro que lo que sea que te pasa es a causa de nuestra relación. – Harry se rascó la cabeza; inseguro.  
\- No te preocupes, se me pasará…, es sólo que… - dudó de nuevo, no quería decirle nada y menos ahora, pero tampoco quería que pensase que hacía algo mal – mira, desde que te vi por primera vez, en King’s Cross, cuando tenía diez años… estoy enamorada de ti. Fue un flechazo, amor a primera vista…, con los años intenté olvidarte porque es evidente que sólo me ves como tu hermanita pequeña a quien debes proteger, como hiciste en tu segundo año en la cámara secreta…   
\- Ginny yo… - notaba su cara roja como un tomate.  
\- Déjame terminar, es difícil para mí… - le sonrió tristemente y le dio un sorbo a su chocolate para darse ánimos. – Este último año especialmente he intentado salir con otros chicos, lo sabes, todo ha sido porque cada vez te veía más y más obsesionado con Snape. Cuando nos dimos cuenta entre todos que seguramente estabas enamorado de él, aunque no lo admitieras, decidí apoyarte y olvidarte del todo, de verdad que lo he intentado Harry, pero cuando esta mañana nos has explicado que finalmente estáis juntos… - ahogó un sollozo y dejando la taza en el suelo se tapó las manos para evitar que la viese llorar.  
\- Lo siento mucho Ginny, yo no sabía que tú… hubiese sido más discreto. – intentó reconfortarla con torpes caricias en la espalda y el pelo.  
\- No, está bi-bien… no no tienes que actuar distinto por mí, Harry, de verdad me alegro por vosotros dos. Sólo te pido que me perdones y me des un poco de tiempo antes de poder volver a actuar normal, necesito sanar mi herida. – sonrió con los ojos llorosos.  
\- Por supuesto. – y la atrajo a su pecho en un cálido abrazo, dejando que ella ahogase sus penas. 

Snape al ver que el chico tardaba se levantó de la butaca y fue a la cocina, el último sitio donde lo vio dirigirse.   
Estaba vacía, sólo se escuchaba el murmullo de la lluvia fuera, a través de la puerta entreabierta que daba al jardín, y… ¿unos sollozos?  
Snape se acercó a la puerta y se asomó con cuidado. Abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver a Harry con la menor de los Weasley llorando en su hombro.

\- ¿Hay algún problema señor Potter? – preguntó, incapaz de contenerse.  
Harry y Ginny se sobresaltaron, Harry se giró sonriendo al hombre mientras Ginny le daba la espalda y se limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

\- No, todo está bien… - mintió Harry, incomodo.  
\- Hmm… - Snape lo miró interrogante con una ceja elevada, pero asintió y se fue dejándolos solos de nuevo. Ya tendrían tiempo de hablar a solas en otro momento.

Snape se fue a su habitación asignada para preparar bien la primera lección de oclumancia de Harry, ahora que la iban a retomar quería que lo entendiese todo bien, no podía fallar dos veces en enseñarle la materia.

Revisando unos libros se dio cuenta que no les estaba prestando atención desde hacía un buen rato. Su mente en la imagen de la joven pelirroja en brazos de su ¿pareja?, ni si quiera sabía cómo referirse a Harry ahora mismo, ¿eran pareja? ¿amantes?...

Cerró el libro y decidió echarse una siesta hasta poco antes de la clase, necesitaba despejarse, le esperaba una tarde dura en vistas de lo que le dijo Harry el día anterior…, descubriría su secreto, algo que lo estuvo perturbando tanto como para auto-lesionarse para evitar tener clases de oclumancia con él, para que no lo descubriese… 

Con un suspiro se tumbó en la cama, con solo los pantalones del pijama puestos, se arropó con las mantas y cerró los ojos, quedando dormido en pocos minutos.


	8. Revelaciones y Pasión en la tormenta

Título: EL TIRO POR LA CULATA.  
Autora: Enide-Kant  
Parejas: Severus/Harry   
Clasificación: M

Disclaimers: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling y Warner Bross, yo no gano nada con esto, sólo cojo prestados a los personajes por un rato, para divertirme.

Aviso: Esta historia contiene Slash (amor hombre x hombre) y Chan (adulto-menor) si no te gusta, no sigas leyendo, y si eres un@ snarry fan como yo, ¡adelante! ¡A disfrutarlo! 

Cap 8: Revelaciones y Pasión en la tormenta.

Harry miraba extrañado el reloj de pared del salón de La Madriguera. Snape no había bajado de su habitación en toda la tarde ni tampoco a cenar.  
“¿No habrá imaginado algo raro entre Ginny y yo no?” – pensó inquieto. Ahora que había estado en sus brazos no quería ni imaginarse el no volver a sentirlos.  
“Aunque cuando vea lo del intento de broma… tal vez me maldiga hasta el infinito”

Seguía lloviendo a mares a fuera y hacía frío a pesar de la chimenea encendida. Sus amigos se habían ido a dormir hacía un buen rato, la Sra. Weasley aún merodeaba por la cocina limpiando y preparando cosas para el día siguiente, esperando a su marido que había salido en una misión para la orden.  
Ese pensamiento hizo que Harry dudase de si Snape aún estaba en la casa o tal vez se había ido de misión, o si Voldemort lo había mandado llamar…  
“Iré a ver a su habitación…” y levantándose envuelto en la manta del sofá, de parches de colores, empezó a subir los escalones hasta la habitación del ático.  
La puerta estaba entrecerrada, pero pudo asomar la nariz para ver en su interior.

Snape estaba tumbado en la cama y parecía que había estado durmiendo toda la tarde, por lo alborotado de su pelo.   
La habitación estaba en semioscuridad, sólo iluminada por la ventana colocada sobre uno de los tejados a dos aguas del ático, que se iluminaba de vez en cuando por los relámpagos de la tormenta, y por la vela casi consumida del escritorio, recreando una atmósfera especial.

Entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras él, sonrió al ver en el escritorio varios libros abiertos de Oclumancia y una lista de consejos para aprenderla.  
Snape se estaba esforzando por él, para poder protegerlo de los ataques mentales de Voldemort. 

“Amo a este hombre” pensó enternecido, Snape dormía abrazado a la almohada que él usó esa noche cuando durmieron juntos. 

\- Profesor… profesor despierte… - con la mano le acarició el pelo negro, era muy suave.  
\- ¿Potter?... – Snape abrió los ojos desorientado y al reconocer su espacio los clavó en Harry. - ¿Qué hace en mi habitación?  
\- No has bajado en toda la tarde, ni tampoco a cenar, estaba preocupado y por eso he subido… - explicó con una sonrisa.  
\- No quería molestarle mientras se dedica usted a tener a pelirrojas lloricas en sus brazos. – espetó molesto, taladrando a Harry con la mirada.  
\- ¿ya no me tuteas? – sonrió divertido al ver que el hombre se había puesto celoso.  
\- Potter, le advierto que… - Harry lo cayó con un beso en los labios antes de que el otro pudiese terminar su frase, que seguramente iba a ser hiriente.  
\- Te quiero a ti, no a Ginny, no a nadie más. – El rostro de Snape se sonrojó y desvió su mirada a sus manos entrelazadas, que no sabía cuándo habían entrelazado. – Esta mañana nos has visto en un momento difícil, Ginny me ha confesado su amor desde hace años aunque sabía que estoy contigo, me lo ha dicho no para entrometerse entre nosotros, sabe que es inútil, sino para liberarse de su pena y poder avanzar de nuevo. Simplemente la estaba consolando, ella es como mi hermana pequeña…  
\- Es una mejor opción para ti que no yo… - murmuró Snape, sus ojos todavía en sus manos juntas.  
\- Eso lo decido yo, y tú claro… ¿me quieres a tu lado Severus? ¿quieres ser mi pareja? – preguntó Harry nervioso, sentía el corazón acelerado y un nudo en el estómago por el miedo a que le dijese que no.

Snape lo miró como nunca antes, buscando la verdad en sus palabras, en sus ojos, y sonriendo al encontrar lo que buscaba asintió.   
\- Sí, te quiero a mi lado y quiero que seamos pareja.

Harry suspiró y se lanzó a sus brazos, besándolo alegre. Sus lenguas bailando entre ellas, sus manos acariciando sus cuerpos, abrazándose. 

Separándose para tomar aire Harry se levantó y tomó los apuntes del escritorio sobre Oclumancia.

\- Gracias por esto, sé que te estás esforzando para que esta vez lo entienda bien…  
\- Es importante, no quiero volver a sufrir como lo hice el curso pasado con lo del ministerio.  
\- Yo también me esforzaré. – aseguró Harry sentándose de nuevo en la cama y dejándose abrazar por la espalda, apoyándose en el pecho del mayor.  
\- Tengo curiosidad por tu secreto, ¿no me lo vas a contar? – preguntó Snape besando suavemente el cuello y hombro del chico, provocándole escalofríos.  
\- Puedo, pero prométeme que no me vas a odiar ni maldecir. Tampoco podrás pedir que me expulsen – se giró para mirarlo a los ojos negros. Snape vio el miedo reflejado en los verdes y asintió.  
\- Prometo no odiarte ni maldecirte ni pedir que te expulsen – sonrió de medio lado, levantando la mano como si jurase en broma.  
\- ¡Es serio Snape! intenté hacerte una broma, yo no sabía... ni lo imaginaba.... no quiero que me odies, ¡no quiero que me compares con mi padre!....  
\- No lo haré, sé que no eres como él. Hablo en serio, y ahora déjame… penetrar… tu mente – susurró Snape arrastrando las palabras en ese tono de voz aterciopelado que tan tonto lo ponía.  
\- Pero intenté hacerte una broma... – se resistía a que viese el recuerdo.  
\- Ninguna broma que se te ocurriese a ti sería tan grave como alguna de las que me hicieron tu padre y tu padrino. Sé el motivo que te impulsó a vengarte de mí de alguna forma por eso no te odiaré, sea lo que sea...  
\- Está bien, pero entonces quiero que veas mis sueños y recuerdos también, así verás cosas... que también son íntimas para mí y estaremos en paces.

Harry suspiró y se preparó para lo peor… asintió y miró fijamente a los pozos negros de su profesor y ahora pareja.  
Snape asintió a la vez que apuntaba a Harry con la varita y pronunciaba algo temeroso el Legeremens. De repente se vio dentro de la mente de Harry, un torbellino de pensamientos, sueños y escenarios pasados se abría frente a él como si estuviese en una tienda de electrodomésticos muggles y un montón de televisores proyectaran la vida, pensamientos y sueños del chico. Desestimó los más antiguos y se dispuso a ver las acciones de hace tres meses atrás que es cuando el chico empezó a estar raro, de pronto uno de los recuerdos brilló intensamente, Harry lo estaba ayudando a encontrar el recuerdo concreto y se metió en él: Vio a Harry con la capa de invisibilidad, como se sentaba a esperar en un pasillo, escuchaba las tonterías de bromas que se le pasaban al chico por la cabeza.... y al cabo de un momento vio como él mismo pasaba por delante del chico sin darse cuenta y Harry procedía a seguirlo. Ahogó un grito cuando vio que Harry se escurría dentro de sus aposentos.

“no puede ser, por favor que no haya visto lo que creo que vio…”

Se vio a él mismo metiéndose en el baño, vio como harry observaba su habitación y escuchaba sus pensamientos sorprendidos y se alegró de que su habitación le gustara, pero entonces se vio a si mismo entrando en su habitación, cerrando la puerta y dejándose caer en la cama. Y entonces lo supo…

“¡Mierda! Siempre que me dejo caer así en la cama es por…”

Y sus sospechas se vieron acertadas cuando se vio a si mismo masturbándose y la cara de sorpresa y vergüenza de Harry, vio al pobre chico paralizado, rojo como un tomate sin atreverse casi ni a respirar..., pasó ese momento hasta que se quedó dormido y una sensación de hormigueo apareció en su estómago al ver al chico arropándolo dulcemente y marchándose aturdido, vio cómo se fue corriendo y como su mente trabajaba a una velocidad inimaginable, no comprendía porque su profesor le quería a él de esa forma... los remordimientos y la culpa carcomiéndolo. 

Pasó a ver sus sueños tal como Harry le había dicho y se sintió excitado al verlos: Harry soñaba con ellos dos en la cama, veía a Harry amarlo dulcemente, como temiendo romperle, veía sus ojos verdes brillantes de amor... Esos sueños se le repetían cada noche, luego se despertaba aturdido, se notaba que no comprendía qué le pasaba y por eso dejaba de dormir, no tenía apetito, sacaba malas notas y estaba ausente con la mirada perdida en clases, ahora entendía los sonrojos cuando en pociones se le acercaba demasiado o cuando se le caían los cubiertos o lo que fuese al verlo.

Snape finalizó el hechizo y volvió a encontrarse en el ático de La Madriguera con un Harry en su cama avergonzado y temiendo unos gritos por su parte que nunca llegaron. Snape lo miró también incómodo, lo que vio era algo muy íntimo, tanto por él mismo como por los sueños del Gryffindor y lo sucedido en el lavabo averiado de chicas del 2º piso, donde vio todo desde el punto de vista del chico y de principio a fin, escuchando por fin la declaración de amor que le dijo Dumbledore que escuchó él.

Sí, estaba mal lo que había hecho, efectivamente era una infracción grave como para expulsarlo, pero evidentemente no lo iba a hacer. 

\- Me odia... ¿verdad?, tanto que ni me grita, ni me pega...... – su voz era inmensamente triste.

\- ¡Te equivocas! no puedo odiarte Harry, y yo nunca podría pegarte. – aseveró cogiendo la mano del chico, que estaba temblando.

\- Pero... ¡¡vi algo muy íntimo!! – dijo colorado

\- Sí... pero has guardado el secreto hasta el punto de hacerte daño a ti mismo, y además... me has dejado ver también tus recuerdos y también son íntimos para ti.

 

Harry bajó la mirada, no sabía qué hacer.

\- Lo del baño, cuando te encerraste…, ese día te seguí sospechando que harías alguna travesura y eliminé el hechizo de silencio que pusiste, pude escuchar lo que decías y bueno…   
\- ¡Oh dios qué vergüenza! – Harry se tapó la cara con las manos, rojo como un tomate.   
\- Fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida, no entendía qué locura te había poseído para sentir lo que sentías por mí, pero me hizo feliz… y me sentí tan excitado por tus gemidos que me pasé media tarde en mis aposentos tocándome por ti, mocoso.   
\- ¡Por eso llegaste tarde a cenar esa noche!  
\- Sí, tuve que darme un baño relajante y tranquilizarme antes de poder volver a verte, y aun así me sonrojé al verte y Dumbledore, que por cierto también te escuchó en el baño y me vio a mí salir de él sin castigarte, adivinó mis sentimientos por ti.  
\- ¿Qué Dumbledore qué? ¡oh merlín, me quiero morir de vergüenza! – Harry se estaba retorciendo por la cama tapándose con las sabanas   
\- Jajaja sí, de hecho dijo que tu confesión de amor fue bonita, eso no lo escuché yo en directo, pero me ha gustado verla ahora en tus recuerdos… 

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, sonrojados. Acababan de compartir intimidades vergonzosas para ambos.

\- Severus… ¿Puedo preguntarte… em…. Bueno….  
\- Suéltalo – le cortó Snape al verlo nervioso  
\- ¿Puedo preguntarte desde cuando estás enamorado de mí?   
\- Desde poco después de empezar el curso pasado las sesiones de oclumancia. Ahí vi realmente como eres y por lo que habías pasado todos estos años y no fui capaz de poder seguir odiándote. 

Harry sonrió complacido y se acercó a besar a su profesor otra vez, esta vez completamente tranquilo por no tener nada que ocultarle.

\- Me gustaría volver a pasar la noche contigo, pero no aquí, ¿qué te parece si nos vemos de aquí una hora en la casita de madera del jardín? – preguntó Severus en un susurro en su oído.  
\- Nos… nos mojaremos, y está lloviendo un montón y hay gnomos de jardín… - se excusó Harry avergonzado.  
\- Oh sí… quiero tenerte bien mojado para mí, con olor a lluvia y hacerte disfrutar a oscuras, durante horas, en esa casita destartalada y también te protegeré de los oh gran temibles gnomos de jardín – rio divertido Severus besando y mordisqueando suavemente el cuello de Harry.  
\- Oh merlín…   
\- Te devoraré en cada rincón posible, contra la puerta, en la mesa, pegado a la fría ventana para tocar tus pezones endurecidos por el frío y la lluvia y lamerlos para calentarlos… dime Harry… ¿te veo en una hora hmm?   
\- Oh sí, no me lo pierdo por nada del mundo mundial – jadeó el chico al sentir su entrepierna despertando por lo que el otro le decía.

Snape sonrió y revolviéndole el pelo lo dejó salir de su habitación y se dispuso a vestirse con sus típicas túnicas negras (que ahora sabía que a Harry lo excitaban) y bajar a cenar algo, necesitaba fuerzas para la noche que iba a pasar.

Harry entró en la habitación que compartía con Ron y se metió en su cama a la espera de que pasase una hora.  
Estaba muy contento de por fin haberse liberado por la broma a Snape, sin duda había sido buena idea primero haberse declarado y tenido algo con él el día anterior… no podía echarle mucha bronca cuando el día anterior ya lo había visto desnudo. Otra cosa hubiese sido tener la clase de oclumancia y declararse luego, eso si aún hubiese seguido con vida…., no, había escogido la mejor opción y gracias a eso ahora no había secretos y podían disfrutar el uno del otro sin remordimientos.  
Sólo imaginarse lo que Severus le había estado susurrando en el oído se ponía cardíaco, ese hombre lo iba a volver loco. Se moría por sentir ya sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo, su lengua ardiente…

“Vale Harry, deja de pensar o vas a pasar una hora de espera muy incómoda y dolorosa, todo empalmado”

Se giró boca abajó en el colchón y se quedó mirando las gotas de lluvia resbalando por el cristal de la habitación, pero el recuerdo de Snape diciéndole lo que le haría en la ventana de la casita lo hizo sonrojarse y taparse la cabeza con la almohada, así no pensaría nada más.

Severus aprovechó para cenar, mientras le hacía compañía a Molly que seguía esperando a Arthur. Comió una sopa casera de pollo junto con pastel de carne con patatas al horno en salsa. Debía reconocer que era una placer la comida de la Sra. Weasley, nada que envidiar a la de Hogwarts.   
Cuando terminó se despidió diciendo que se iba a ir a leer un rato a su habitación y a dormir.

\- Descansa Severus, yo seguiré esperando a Arthur, por mucho que me fuese a la cama no podría dormir hasta que llegase…  
\- Tranquila, era una misión sin peligro, seguramente la tormenta lo está retrasando todo.  
\- Lo sé, pero aun así no puedo evitar preocuparme.

Cuando fue a subir a su habitación miró primero por la puerta de salida al jardín y en el porche por si Harry había ya bajado, al no verlo se imaginó que el otro se habría acabado durmiendo. Sonrió, sería divertido despertarlo…

Entró en la habitación de los chicos y efectivamente lo encontró dormido con la almohada en la cabeza. Weasley no se iba a enterar de nada por la forma en como roncaba. Sonrió con malicia.  
Se acercó a la cama de Harry y metió las manos bajo las mantas, acarició por encima de la ropa desde los pies, subiendo poco a poco, hasta los hombros. Harry suspiró en sueños.   
Severus apartó la almohada y lamió suavemente la oreja que el chico tenía descubierta, mordiendo el lóbulo y tirando a la vez, todo muy suave. Harry gimió en sus sueños. Lamió su cuello a la vez que una de sus manos bajaba hasta su trasero y lo apretaba, amasándolo.  
\- Harry… despierta… - susurró en su oído, a la vez que volvía a morderle el lóbulo, causándole al chico un estremecimiento. – Quiero mi postre…  
\- ¿Severus?... – murmuró somnoliento, abriendo los ojos para enfocarlo.  
\- Tenemos una cita, ¿recuerdas, o es que piensas plantarme? – preguntó apretando de nuevo su trasero, pero esta vez con la mano dentro de su pantalón del pijama.   
Harry dio un respingo, la mano del hombre estaba más fría que su ardiente piel calentada por las mantas.  
\- Perdona… me he dormido. – dijo intentando incorporarse.  
\- Ven, vamos a mi habitación y bajaremos desde allí. – le retiró las mantas para que se terminase de espabilar.   
\- Voy… - dijo abrazándose a sí mismo, tenía frío.   
Severus se acercó a su oído de nuevo y murmuró arrastrando las palabras…  
\- Pronto estarás tan caliente que desearas que mis manos frías no dejen de tocar tu cuerpo… - el gemido de Harry fue suficiente para hacerlo sonreír y salió de la habitación para esperarlo en el ático.

Cuando llegó la habitación estaba a oscuras a excepción de las luces de los rayos por la ventana.

Se acercó a Severus que estaba mirando por la ventana, tomando la mano que este le ofrecía.   
\- Ahora mocoso agárrate muy fuerte a mí. – dijo el hombre apretando a Harry fuertemente contra su cuerpo.  
\- ¿Cómo vamos a … WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! – No le dio tiempo a terminar la frase y el grito quedó medio ahogado cuando Severus abrió la ventana y uso el hechizo de vuelo de los mortífagos, el humo negro, que los llevó volando desde la habitación por el cielo tormentoso lleno de rayos, hasta la puerta de la caseta del jardín.   
\- ¡Oh merlín! ¡Casi me da un infarto! ¡Qué pasada! ¡quiero aprender esto! – un emocionado Harry no paraba de dar saltitos de adrenalina en el húmedo césped, bajo la torrencial lluvia que los azotaba, sin importarle lo más mínimo.   
\- Lo haré, pero ahora entremos, no quiero que cojas un resfriado, ya te has… mojado suficiente – sonrió de medio lado, abriendo la puerta con un Alohomora y entrando en la casita de madera destartalada. 

Cerraron la puerta tras ellos y Severus no perdió el tiempo en asaltar su boca. La casita estaba llena de trastos por todas partes y no pararon de tropezar continuamente con ellos mientras se iban adentrando un poco cada vez, entre besos y caricias, llegaron a la mesa de las herramientas, Severus las hechizó y quedaron flotando a un lado apartadas, con lo que el hombre lo cogió del trasero y lo levantó para sentarlo sobre la mesa. Le sacó la ropa mojada y la tiró al piso, besando y lamiendo cada trozo de piel que iba quedando descubierto. Harry gemía y se asustaba a partes iguales, gemía de placer y se asustaba de los rayos y truenos, que en esa destartalada casita de madera parecía que los fuesen a alcanzar y partir en dos; las gotas de lluvia se escurrían por el techo de madera, todo olía a petrichor y a la colonia para después del afeitado de Severus, una mezcla que estaba volviendo loco a Harry.

\- Potter, póngase a cuatro patas mirando hacia la ventana. – ordenó Snape dándole la vuelta como si fuese un saco de patatas.  
\- ¿Potter? ¿ahora vuelvo a ser Potter? – preguntó Harry desorientado por el súbito movimiento.  
\- En tus sueños he visto que te excitan mis ropas diarias de clase, he pensado que te gustaría… jugar al maestro enfadado… y al alumno castigado… - ronroneó Snape en su oído.   
\- ¡Oh dios!... ¡ya no te podré mirar nunca más en clase de pociones sin excitarme! – exclamó Harry nervioso.  
\- Ya te pasa de todas formas… y no lo niegues, ahora lo sé. – le mordió el hombro a la vez que con las manos le frotaba y pellizcaba los pezones duros y helados de la lluvia.   
\- ¡Severus! Los… los señores Weasley están en el porche de la casa… ¡nos pueden ver! – gimió excitado y nervioso, dejándose hacer todo lo que su maestro quería.  
\- No te verán, pero… ¿verdad que es excitante verlos tú a ellos mientras te hago todo esto? – y para dejar claro su punto, cogió con su manos la erección de Harry y empezó a estimularlo.  
\- Si nos… ven… va a arder Troya… - no podía parar de gemir y eso lo estaba atormentando.  
\- Tengo permiso de Albus. – explicó mientras seguía atacando la polla de Harry, sus pezones y su cuello u oídos todo a la vez.  
\- ¿Dumbledore? ¿qué…? – no podía ni hablar coherentemente  
\- Cuando supo de mis sentimientos por ti me animó a tener una relación contigo, no nos pondrá trabas, al contrario. – dejó una bonita marca en su nuca que al día siguiente se vería claramente roja.  
\- Oh…. Bi-bien…. ¿podré dormir contigo en Hogwarts? – preguntó ilusionado, sintiéndose cada vez más cerca del clímax.  
\- Depende de cómo te portes… - y con eso dicho paró lo que estaba haciendo, dejando a Harry frustrado. – abre más las piernas y baja la cabeza a la mesa, sigue mirando por la ventana. Voy a probar… todo de ti. – sintió como Harry temblaba con sus palabras y sonrió.

La vista de Harry en esa posición lo estaba poniendo cardíaco pero aguantó, el chico era virgen, no podía empotrarlo contra la mesa como quisiese… pero podía entretenerse de otras formas, torturarlo poco a poco.  
Acarició sus glúteos suavemente para luego darle un par de cachetes en cada lado. Mordió suavemente su trasero y pasó un dedo por su hendidura, haciendo temblar a Harry completamente.  
\- Voy a probarte por aquí, Harry…

Su lengua lo repasó suavemente, hasta encontrar su ano, con el cual se entretuvo jugando y provocando. Los gemidos de Harry eran ya incontrolables.

\- Ah… sii… ¡profesor, no pare!  
\- ¿Te gusta mocoso? Imagínate cuanto disfrutaras el día que te pueda follar completamente….  
\- Oh dios!  
\- De momento, tendrás que contentarte con mi lengua y tal vez..   
\- ¿Si?...  
\- Un dedo… - y tras hacer que Harry lamiese un dedo de su mano lo llevó ensalivado a su abertura y poco a poco lo penetró, a la vez que seguía lamiéndole y masturbándolo con la otra.  
El orgasmo de Harry fue tremendo, lo más intenso que había sentido hasta el momento, todo había sido excitante y provocador hasta el final, ese dedo lo había acabado de rematar.

Severus sonrió satisfecho y se apartó para ayudar a Harry a acomodarse mejor en la mesa y limpiando con la varita el desaguisado. 

\- Ojalá me puedas hacer el amor pronto… muero por sentirte dentro – le dijo Harry con las mejillas enrojecidas y recuperando el aire.  
\- No seas impaciente, podemos divertirnos con otras cosas… _ le guiñó un ojo.  
\- Quiero corresponderte, ese pantalón que llevas va a explotar a este paso… - sonrió Harry acariciándole la entrepierna por encima del pantalón.  
Severus se mordió el labio inferior, realmente estaba a punto de explotar.  
\- Haz lo que quieras conmigo… - ronroneó el maestro en su boca, antes de besarlo de nuevo lentamente.  
La noche de pasión siguió para la pareja durante bastante rato más. Lo que les costó unas buenas ojeras y cansancio al día siguiente, pero eso sí, estaban radiantes y felices.

A veces las cosas puede parecer que van muy mal, pero al final, siempre todo es por algo, y cuando se mira atrás es como ver un camino, unos pasos que has ido siguiendo y te han llevado a tu presente.   
Para Harry, cuando peor lo estaba pasando por la muerte de su padrino, sus ganas de venganza lo llevaron a un punto y este a otro y a otro… y cuando menos se lo esperaba la felicidad llenó su corazón y la vida volvió a brillar.  
No desesperemos por las penas, siempre nos van a conducir a algo mejor en el futuro. 

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA: Muchas gracias a todos por los comentarios y los ánimos durante cada capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado, la podría haber continuado un tiempo más, pero sería meter paja para nada. Lo importante era el secreto de Harry, su broma la cual le salió el tiro por la culata y terminó enamorado de su odiado profesor. Una vez aclarado ese asunto y ellos juntos y felices… alargarlo me parecía absurdo. Tal vez si queréis haga un epílogo de un tiempo después, o dejarla así tal cual.
> 
> ¡Un abrazo! Seguidme en mi otro fic “Hasta el fin del mundo” que aún sigue en curso y ese sí que va para más largo…
> 
> Enide.


End file.
